The Good Life
by buffygirl52789
Summary: After Angel left her at graduation, Buffy created a new life across the country to escape her problems. Years later when her old life catches up to her, she has to choose between her past and the new life she has created. BA [Complete]
1. Prologue and Part 1

Disclaimer: Anything that you don't recognize is mine :-D

Rating: PG-13 (eventually)

Pairings: Mainly B/A, also W/T, X/A, G/J

Notes: This prologue begins directly after the events of Graduation Day Part 2, and then spins off mostly into AU. The only change to the story arc thus far are that Joyce is very much alive. Also, events happened as they would have if Buffy was not in Sunnydale from season 4 on. Ex- no Dawn, Tara is alive. 

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this part to my best Buffy friend Tara. Thank you so much for your encouragement with this fanfic! :-D

One More Thing: Please review this!! It will end up being pretty long. I have had this idea for a long time, but it is my first fanfic of any kind, so please be nice. Thanks!! :-D

  
  
  
  


Prologue

  
  


I was in shock. I couldn't believe he left me. He didn't even say goodbye. At that moment when I saw him walk away, I felt hollow. Like my life was no longer worth it.

Moments later, as I sat with the gang and looked at the remains of Sunnydale High, I realized that at least for the time being, my work here was done. As I watched Willow and Oz, happily in love, and even Xander and Cordelia, content with their respective lives, I felt so alone. I felt like I just had to get a fresh start. I needed to get away from this stupid town and it's stupid hellmouth. I had done more than my share, I stopped the Ascension, I killed countless baddies...my friends could handle the rest. Because I was through. I needed to get away from Buffy Summers.

So that is what I did. I went home that night after graduation and the battle. Mom was still gone, after I had told her to run. I packed a bag. Most of my clothes and all the money I could scrape up. At the last minute I slipped a stake and a photo of my mom and my friends in the bag. Then I left a note. I just basically said that I was leaving to start over and please don't try to find me, although I knew she would anyway. 

When I got outside, I looked at my house one last time. Then I turned around and never looked back. 

I walked to a pay phone a few blocks down and I called for a cab. I had a decent amount of money, I had been saving for college. Hopefully it would be enough to get me away from this town and this life. 

During the ride to the airport I thought about my name. I knew I would have to change it, because if I didn't my friends would be able to find me too easily. I decided on Lynn. It was just a name I had always liked. For my last name, I chose Herring, the last name of a soap opera actress I had seen once. Lynn Herring. It had a certain ring to it that I liked.

We finally got to the airport. With the money I had, the furthest I could get was North Dakota and still have some money left. I waited about an hour, during which I just sat there, visions of Angel running through my head. Then I boarded the plane and the door closed behind me on my old life as Buffy Summers. And I eagerly got off the plane 2 hours later to begin my new life, as Lynn Herring. 

Once I got to North Dakota, I had just enough money to get 3 nights in a cheap motel. My first day there I went around the town looking for work. I found a pretty nice restaurant that was hiring waitresses. I had a little experience from the last time I ran away, and I had an interview and got the job. I worked two very long days after that and made enough from tips for another week in the motel. I worked full time all summer, weekends too. The pay was pretty good, and I got good tips. By the end of the summer I had saved up a very good amount of cash. 

I had always been planning on going to college, and I decided that maybe I should look into it. There was a small state college nearby the restaurant and I went and checked it out one day. I went in and spoke to a counselor, and fed her a story about how I was an orphan who had run away from an abusive foster home on my 18th birthday. I showed her my SAT scores, and she said I qualified for financial aid and student loans. Between that and my savings, I had enough for enrollment, books, and a dorm. I was so glad to get out of that motel. I was a little worried about keeping my secrets in a dorm situation, but I was eager to make friends. Ever since I came to North Dakota, I had pretty much been alone. There were some other girls that worked at the restaurant, but they weren't really my friends. Despite the hundreds of customers I served each week, and the many people in the restaurant, I felt more alone than ever.

The day before classes started, I boxed up my things, payed off my final motel bill, and caught a cab over to the university. I got up to my room, and met my roommate. Her name was Stacey. She was very friendly, and I found a good friend in her. However, she did have a boyfriend, and much of her time was spent with him, while I sat alone in the room, eating chocolate and watching Lifetime movies. I was pretty vague about my past, and Stacey didn't push. She did however try to get me dates though, and as you can imagine, that didn't turn out well. 

I did surprisingly well my first two years there. I ended up majoring in journalism, because I heard the professor was great. And she was. I really ended up loving her class. Professor Strang was her name. I really came to admire her, and even love writing. I got the best grades of my life in that class.

About three-quarters the way through of my second year, Professor Strang pulled me aside one day. This was not uncommon, we had become good friends, and we had even talked for hours about writing and just life in general. But this time was different. 

"Lynn," she said slowly, "have you made any plans for next year?"

"Not really," I said. "Why?"

She sighed. "Lynn...have you ever considered transferring?" I was silent.

"You have extraordinary potential Lynn," she continued. "I think you could really do well at a bigger, better school."

I exhaled slowly. "You really think so?"

"Yes I do," she said. She walked towards her desk. "Have you ever considered Columbia University in New York City?" She handed me a pamphlet. "They have an excellent journalism program. One of the best." 

I thumbed through the pamphlet. Then I got to the page with the numbers. "Whoa!!" I exclaimed, as I looked at the 5 figure cost. "I haven't done this much waitressing, Professor Strang," I said with a laugh.

She chuckled. "I know that Lynn. But you haven't considered this." She handed me another pamphlet. 

I looked at her sharply. "Scholarships?"

"That's right. At the end of each semester, we award one transfer scholarship in each major to a student. Lynn, right now you have an excellent shot at the journalism scholarship. Your grades are that good."

I was flabbergasted. "Wow....what else do I have to do?"

She began rummaging around her desk. "Write an essay, saying why you think you deserve the scholarship." She handed me a paper. "Here are some guidelines."

"Thank you so much," I said. "Wow. This is a lot to absorb."

She smiled. "I know. But please at least consider."

"I will." I smiled back.

  


I did more than just consider it. I totally went for it. I wrote my essay, which I thought was quite good. Then it came time for the scholarship ceremony in early June of my second year. My heart was pounding as Professor Strang took the stage.

She smiled out at us. "I am very proud to announce the winner of the transfer journalism scholarship." She opened the envelope and smiled right at me. I swear my heart stopped. 

"I am proud to award this scholarship to....Lynn Herring!!"

I gasped. Stacey screamed. 

"Get up here Lynn!!" said Professor Strang.

Shakily I walked to the stage. There I took the papers that she handed me and hugged her tightly. "I wish you the best of luck Lynn. This is well earned," she said. 

That night I went out to the only club in town with Stacey and her boyfriend Matt to celebrate. I couldn't believe it: I was going to New York. I was going to Columbia!! But I was also leaving Stacey and Professor Strang. And North Dakota, which I had become strangely attached to.

Over the next few days, I submitted my application to Columbia, and was quickly accepted. I was to move in August. 

My last day in North Dakota, Stacey and Professor Strang drove me to the airport. There were some tears shed, and we promised to keep in touch. "Remember Lynn: you can do anything you set your mind to," Professor Strang said to me. I smiled through the tears. "I think I know that now." Then I hugged them one final time, and boarded the plane for Chapter 3 of my life. 

  
  
  


Part 1

  


a year and a half later

New York City

February 14th, 2003

  
  


"There she was, just a walkin down the street singing doo a didee didee dum didee doo!" Lynn Herring sang along to her radio as she gathered her things to go for her shower. She bopped over the radio to turn it up when she noticed something and sighed.

Valentine's Day. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that today was the holiday that always became the most depressing day of the year, at least for the past 4 years anyway. 

Every other day of the year she was able to pretty much forget about her old life. She lived and breathed Lynn Herring. But she couldn't do that today. Today she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Angel. The man (er...vampire) that had broken her heart almost four years ago. Seems like a lifetime right, but she could still remember that day as if it was yesterday. How he walked away into the fog without even a glance back. The day her life as Buffy Summers ended and her new life began.

Lynn reached under her bed and pulled out her journal. She picked up a pen and wrote.

  


Buffy Summers

  


It felt like she was writing someone else's name. Like it was a random stranger in one of her articles. 

She groaned. Thinking about articles reminded her of the long day she had ahead of her.

Most of Lynn's days went like this: go to her 2 or 3 morning classes at Columbia, then head to cheerleading practice, at least 3 days a week, then to the Manhattan Tribune office where she worked as assistant crime editor.

When she had first arrived in New York, she had a letter waiting for her from Professor Strang. She said that she had gotten her a job at a newspaper where a friend of hers was the editor. Lynn had been so excited, and she really loved her job. But sometimes the long days got to her. Especially days like today. 

She sighed. "We just have to learn to live with our decisions Lynn." Because this morning she found herself wondering if she made the right one 3 and a half years ago.

  


Sunnydale, California

February 14, 2003

  


The bell rang, and Willow Rosenberg stood and gathered her books. She walked out the door, waving goodbye to her professor as she left. As she stepped into the hall at UC Sunnydale, she smiled when she saw Tara waiting for her.

"Hi baby," Willow said walking to Tara and taking her hand. "How was class?"

Tara giggled. "Boring as usual. Poetry was definitely not one of my better class choices."

They strolled out into the sunlight hand in hand. 

"So what are we doing today?" Tara asked.

"Oh, I have to stop over and see Giles. I haven't seen him in over 2 weeks! I feel so guilty." Willow sighed. "I mean at first, when Buffy...left, we were all together so much, looking for her every day in every way we could. But then after the first year or so, we kind of slowed it down." Willow stopped and looked at Tara. "I feel like we've given up on her."

Tara shook her head. "Baby, you can't think that. You guys did everything you could to try and find Buffy, and you still are! I think...I think she just doesn't want to be found."

Willow nodded sadly, and they continued to walk.

  
  


Rupert Giles opened his door and smiled. "Willow and Tara. What a pleasant surprise!" He opened the door wider and they came in. 

"Hi Giles, I'm so sorry, we haven't seen you in so long." Willow put her bag down on the table. "I've just been really busy, with class and all."

Giles nodded. "No, thats fine, I perfectly understand. Please have a seat. Can I get you some tea?"

Tara smiled. "Tea sounds nice, thank you." Giles moved to the kitchen area of his home.

Willow sat down on the couch, and patted the seat for Tara to join her. "So....have there been any new leads?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, there was one last week. An old contact of mine phoned with a report of a girl fighting vampires in Northern California." He sighed. "But it didn't pan out."

Willow's shoulders slumped. "Well, its good that you tried."

Giles nodded wordlessly. There was an awkward pause.

Tara broke the silence. "Have you heard from A-Angel lately?"

Giles walked over carrying the tray with the tea. "Yes, we spoke yesterday."

Willow sipped her tea. "How is he doing?"

Giles sat down next to them. "The same, I suppose. He is still trying as hard as he can to find her. I believe that he won't rest until he does find her. Especially after what happened last year." He sighed.

Willow spoke softly. "Do you think we're ever going to find her?"

Giles placed a hand on the her shoulder. "I don't know Willow. I don't know."

  
  
  


Los Angeles, California

February 14th, 2003

  


((Note: the song is Michelle Branch's "Where Are You Now.")) 

  


Valentines Day. Wonderful.

Angel sighed as he remembered what day it was. Of course he would think about her even more today.

_Maybe I'd do better on my own  
No one ever seems to understand me  
It's easier for me to be alone  
There's still a piece of me that feels so empty_

He could still see her as if it was yesterday. Through the smoke, they had shared a silent goodbye. And sometimes he wondered if it was the last time he would ever see her. 

He knew it was wrong to think this way. He could never lose hope. But it had been almost 4 years now, during which no one had seen or heard from Buffy. Most were wondering if she was still alive. But Angel knew she was. He would have felt it if she died. 

_I've been all over the world  
I've seen a million different places  
Back through the crowds and all the faces  
I'm still out there looking for you? ho oh_  


  
  


He was still looking. He spent the greater part of most of his days looking. While he was in the office he would search online, search records of any kind that he could find, and try any name she might be using. But nothing. Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred had to be so sick of looking, although they never dared say it. They never even complained that he was gone so often, following up on a new lead or just following a hunch. 

_Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all  
What is the chance of finding you out there?  
Do I have to wait forever?_

He walked to the window and pulled the blinds apart. It was a beautiful sunny day. How he would love to share that with her.

_I write about the things I'll never know  
I can find a moment just to a slow down  
It makes me think I'll never have the chance  
To figure out? what it's all about  
So tell me? what it's all about? 'cause_  


  
  


Yes, his shanshu had come. Last April, he had been out one ordinary night, just like many others, in some western city, he forgotten which one, looking for her. And he had heard a woman scream. He found her being attacked by a vampire, and saved her. Afterwards, an oracle had appeared. Not one of the oracles who had been murdered, but one of their replacements. He could still remember what they said.

"Congratulations Angelus. You have finally completed your mission."

"What mission?" he had said, confused. What made this woman different from all the others?

_Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all  
What is the chance of finding you out there?  
Do I have to wait forever?  
Yeah, la da da da da n da da da? oo oo oo_

"The balance has now shifted, Angelus," the oracle had spoken. "You have now saved one more live than you have taken. Now you will get your reward. Your redemption."

"Human," Angel had said to himself. "But wait! The last time I was human, I.."

The oracle cut him off. "I know. That is why the Powers that Be have decided to let you maintain your vampire strength, only as a human."

Angel started to speak but the oracle held up his hand.

"Silence. You have deserved this reward. And so it is done." With that there was a flash of light and the oracle disappeared. 

Angel doubled over as he felt a shock go through him. Moments later he raised his hand to his chest and felt his heartbeat. 

_Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
And I still don't know_

And now he did the same. He wished that he could share his new life with her. They had both dreamed of this. And now with every second of his human life that passed, more precious minutes that he could be spending with her were wasted.

He sighed. All he could do was keep looking.

_Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
What is the chance?  
Of finding you out there   
Do I have to wait, do I have to wait, do I have to wait forever?   
Oo oo oo oo oo oo? yeah eh yeah_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this part to all the wonderful people who gave me such excellent reviews on Part 1: missbliss, angel-andbuffy, Kendra3, airforcebrat529, Cursed2, crazy4b/a2,Telpe Nar Roccar, and of course, Tara and Pillow Willow :-D. Thank you so much for all your kind words. I hope enjoy Part 2!! 

Author's Note: The italics are Angel's thoughts.

  
  
  


Part 2

  


Los Angeles, California

Friday February 15, 2003

  


Angel walked down the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel rubbing his head. He hadn't slept very well, due to yesterday being Valentine's Day and all. Plus he hadn't heard from Connor in a few days and was worried about him on top of everything else. But he had agreed to give him his space, which meant no more following him.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Cordelia Chase said from behind the computer. Angel jumped a little, unaware of her presence until a moment ago.

"You're here early," Angel commented as he made his way over to the coffee machine. Since he had become human he had taken a liking to the stuff. 

"Well I was up so I figured I may as well get a head start on that case from yesterday."

Angel frowned, trying to remember and failing. "Which case was that again."

Cordelia gave him a look. "This human aging thing is really getting to you. The case with the Petersons, remember, unidentified demon broke into their house, killed their son?" She paused.

"Oh yeah that case. Weren't Wes and Gunn going to take care of that?" Angel poured his coffee. 

"Well it's not exactly that simple. They went to the family's house last night but no demon. They suspect that it's still stalking the family though. Where were you all day yesterday?"

Angel sipped his coffee. "Sorry I've just been kind of out of it lately." He walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. A few moments passed in silence. Then Cordelia spoke. 

"Hey Angel, you'd better take a look at this."

Angel groaned. "Can't it wait?"

"Sure, guess I'll just delete this email from the guy who saw a blonde girl fighting vampires."

Angel jumped up and ran over to the computer. "What?"

"A guy in Buffalo sent this. Says he saw a girl that matched your description fighting off a group of vampires."

Angel quickly skimmed the email. "Well, guess I'm going to Buffalo." He began heading up the stairs. "Call and get me a flight okay? The sooner the better."

"Angel," Cordelia said. But he was already gone.

She sighed and picked up the phone. "It's pretty sad when you have the number for the airport on speed dial," she muttered to herself. About halfway through the phone call Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne walked in.

"Thank you," Cordelia said and hung up the phone. She sighed. "Hey guys."

"Hi Cordy. Where's Angel? We have to talk to him about the Peterson case," Wesley said.

"Well in exactly," Cordelia looked at her watch, "1.5 hours he will be en route to Buffalo in search of a young blonde runaway whom we have all come to know and love."

Fred groaned. "Again?"

"Yeah, we got some mysterious email from some dude that claims to have seen a little blonde gal fighting off vamps in lovely Buffalo New York. Angel is flying there in an hour and," she checked her watch again, "28 minutes."

Gunn spoke up. "But what about the Peterson case? These people are big clients with big moneybags with our...no wait, _Angel's_ name on them."

Cordelia threw her hands up in the air. She started to speak, but at that moment Angel came running down the stairs, suitcase in hand. "Cordy?" he asked.

"Your plane leaves at 10:30 am from Gate 12."

He nodded and headed for the door. Then he stopped and turned around. "If Connor stops by...make sure he's okay and tell him I'll be back soon." Cordelia nodded.

"Angel, what about the Peterson case?" Wesley asked.

"You guys can handle it. I'll call you if I find her." And with that he was gone, leaving his staff standing around helplessly.

  
  


Later that night

Buffalo, New York

  


"Damn!! Damn damn damn damn damn damn!!" Angel stormed into his hotel room and threw his suitcase across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud.

After investigating the lead, he had realized that the "vampires" had been muggers, and the girl a potential victim that was a black belt in martial arts. He had been very disappointed and had taken out much of his frustration on his "source," who also happened to be a demon. 

He flopped down on the bed. He knew he should call the office, but he couldn't bring himself to right now. He felt kind of stupid, running all over the country following up bogus leads. But he had to try.

Sighing, he reached for the remote. He flipped channels and paused when he came upon one of those "I Love New York" commercials. He sat in silence as it showed a few groups of happy people expressing their love for their hometown. Then the camera showed four girls, walking down the street, yelling, "we love New York!" Angel froze. He bolted upright, but the picture had already changed. 

"Oh my God," he said, frozen. 

It was her. The second girl from the left was Buffy. He was sure of it. 

He rubbed his head, eyes wide. He had to see that commercial again.

He grabbed the TV listing and saw that the channel he was watching was one of the local channels. Channel 9, Buffalo News. 

He grabbed the phone book and looked up the address. He muttered it to himself and ran out the door. 

  
  


Twenty minutes later he walked into the headquarters of Channel 9 Buffalo News. He walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, but I need to see something that was just aired on your station again," he said. "It concerns a missing person."

This got the woman's attention. "Oh, you should talk to Jim in Broadcast. He should be able to help you."

Angel thanked the woman and followed her directions to the Broadcast department. He walked through the doors and walked up to another, smaller desk.

"Hi, I need to speak with Jim," he said.

"Sure. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but this really can't wait."

The girl shrugged. "Alright then. This way please."

She lead him down a hall and into the third door that they passed. There a young man sat in front of a row of TV screens with headphones on. 

"Jim, this man asked to see you." The girl said.

Jim smiled. "Thanks Ashley. Will you please excuse us?" The girl left. Jim approached Angel and shook his hand. "Jim Mayers. How may I help you? Are you interested in advertising here, Mr...."

"Angel. I need to see a commercial that you aired about a half an hour ago. It was one of those 'I love New York' ones, and I need to see one of the girls in it again."

Jim sat down and began pressing buttons. "Are you conducting an investigation of some sort?"

Angel sat down also. "No, but it is imperative that I find this girl."

Jim scanned through the tapes that Angel assumed were from a half hour ago. "Stop there!!" Angel had seen the beginnings of the commercial. "Play it."

The commercial began to play. Finally it got to the part with the 4 girls. "Pause it!" Angel said. Jim obeyed. 

Angel leaned in closer to the screen.

It was her. The second girl from the left was Buffy. 

He leaned back in his chair, in a state of shock. He had done it. He hadn't quite found her, but he had an excellent lead. And proof that she was alive.

"These commercials, do they film them all in New York City?" he asked Jim.

"Yup. And they air throughout the whole state."

Angel rose. "Do you think you could print that for me?" he asked, gesturing at the freeze frame of the four girls. 

"Sure," Jim said. He pressed a few buttons and the printer began to whir. "So, is this girl liked wanted or something?"

_Only by me_, Angel thought. He shook his head to erase the thought. "Um, no but there are a lot of people that have been wondering where she is for a while now."

Jim nodded. He grabbed the photo off the printer and handed it to Angel.

Angel dug in his pockets and handed Jim a twenty dollar bill. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Thanks." And with that he was gone.

Jim shook his head. "Strange guy," he muttered to himself.

  
  


Angel walked into his hotel room, still in a state of shock. He sat down on the bed and looked at the picture. He traced her face with his finger. 

_Okay snap out of it. Look for clues that can help you find her._

He already knew she was in New York. But millions of people were in New York. He needed something better.

He looked at all four girls. The one on the far left had very dark hair, medium height, cute round face. Then there was Buffy. Then another girl, this one smaller, very short and petite, with reddish hair. The one on the far right was the tallest of the group, with light brown hair with blonde highlights. Angel noticed writing on her sweatshirt. He leaned in closer.

"Columbia University Cheerleading," he read. He sat up straight. 

_Buffy at Columbia University? That can't be right. But a lot can happen over four years. And if these four girls are as close as they seem, they probably all go to the same school. _At least he knew where to start.

He grabbed the phone book again, and dialed the airport through which he had arrived. "I need a flight to New York City as soon as possible please," he said.

He was beginning to regret beating up that demon. Coming to Buffalo turned out to be the biggest break he'd had so far. 

  
  
  


The next day

Saturday February 16, 2003

New York City

  


The taxi pulled to a stop in front of Montgomery Hall, the largest Columbia girls' dormitory. Angel stepped out and took a deep breath. He looked one more time at the picture in his hand.

_This could be it_, he thought. The moment he'd been waiting 4 years for.

He walked in the doors of the big brownstone building. He was standing inside a large room. A big counter-like desk stood in the middle, and an older woman was behind it. Around the room were couches, televisions, snack machines, and coffee tables. It looked like a very homey place. However there weren't many students around. Two or three girls lounged on one of the couches, but that was about it. He walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you knew this girl." He pointed to Buffy in the picture. 

The woman pulled her glasses up onto her head and took the picture. She smiled. "Yes, that's..." she frowned. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. It isn't my business to give out information about our students."

_Stay calm._ "Please, this is very important. I need to speak to this girl."

The woman began to shake her head again, when Angel heard a voice behind him. "That's okay Rita, I can take care of this."

Angel spun around and saw a tall slim, brunette. The same girl from the picture.

"Hey, you're.." he pointed to the photograph.

"Yup, that would be me. So tell me, who are you and what do you want with Lynn?"

Angel could have leapt for joy. "You know this girl? Where is she?"

The girl held up her hands. "Whoa, hold your horses. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Angel. I'm...a friend. Who are you?"

"Kristen Fowler."

"Look it's very nice to meet you. But can you please help me? I need to speak to this girl. I promise, she'll want to see me."

Angel regretted the words as soon as he spoke them. _After all I've put her through I wouldn't be surprised if she slapped me in the face._

Kristen looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, well if you insist, I can take you to her room. But I

am not leaving unless Lynn really does know you. And if you are some pervert stalker, you will have to deal with me. Okay?"

Angel smiled. "Okay."

"This way."

Kristen lead him into the elevator and pushed the 4th floor button. They rode about halfway in silence.

"So, are you a friend from North Dakota?"

Angel was puzzled. "North Dakota? Um, no...we're old friends." He frowned. "Really old friends." _Old friends from a life you probably don't even know about._

The elevator stopped and they stepped out into a long hallway that had two smaller hallways coming off of it, one at each end. Kristen turned right and then left down the mini hallway. They reached the last room on the right- 418. Kristen knocked. 

"Lynn, it's Kris. There's some guy here who wants to see you." She looked dubiously at Angel. "Claims he's an old friend."

Angel's heart pounded as he heard footsteps near the door. _This is it._

The door swung open. The small blonde girl's smile vanished when she saw her visitor. 

"A-A-Angel."

It wasn't a question but a statement. As if at the back of her mind she had spent the past four years bracing herself for this moment. 

And now it was here.

"Buffy."

For the first time in four years he was looking into the stunned eyes of the only woman he had ever loved. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

  


Dedication: To all the people who have given me such wonderful feedback on parts 1 and 2. You have 

no idea how much that means to me. 

Author's Note: The song in this part is "Desperately" by Michelle Branch. And for those of you 

who are wondering, the Sunnydale gang will be seen in one of the next parts. :-D

  
  
  


Part 3

  


The two former lovers continued to stare at each other.

Kristen looked confused. "Okay, who the hell is Buffy?"

Buffy finally broke the gaze and looked at Kristen. "Kris, could you leave us alone please?" she said quietly.

Kristen looked from Angel to Buffy and back again. "Sure. If you say so. Angel, it was nice meeting you." She walked back down the hall the way they came from.

Buffy looked at Angel again. "I suppose I should invite-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because he walked past her into the room. 

Buffy turned around, her expression somewhere between confused and annoyed. "Hey, how did you do that?"

Without speaking Angel walked to the window and pulled the curtains apart. Sunlight spilled into the room. He looked at Buffy.

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him, basking in the sunlight. "Wha- how?"

Angel walked towards her and took her hand in his. Trying to ignore the feeling that spread through his body when he touched her, he took her hand and placed it over his heart.

After getting over the shock of his hand on hers, she realized what he was showing her.

"Y-y-your heart. It's b-beating!?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Oh my god Angel, how? When?"

Reluctantly he let go of her hand and sat down on the bed. "Almost a year ago. The balance shifted. I had officially saved more lives than I'd taken, so I got my reward."

Still recovering from the shock, Buffy slowly sat down on the other bed. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"How did you find me?"

He smiled that little half smile that made him so damn irresistible. "I looked. And believe me you're not an easy girl to find."

Buffy gave him a look. "Come on Angel."

"A lead on your whereabouts sent me to Buffalo, where I happened to turn on the TV."

Buffy put her hand over her mouth. "The I love New York commercial."

Angel nodded. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you. I had to be sure, so I went to the broadcasting company, where they showed me the commercial again, and printed this for me." He handed her the photograph. 

She looked down at the photo. "And you saw Kristen's sweatshirt..."

"And here I am."

She set the photo down and sighed. "Wow." There was another awkward pause. 

"So how have you been?" Angel asked.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to ask me why I left, and beg for my forgiveness?"

Angel shook his head. "No and no, because I know how you left, and I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me."

There was yet another awkward pause. Then Buffy stood. 

"I'm doing well."

She proceeded to tell him a little bit about how she had gone to North Dakota and ended up here. 

"Your friends...they don't know?"

She shook her head. "They think I was an orphan who ran away from her foster home as soon as I was eighteen. They also think my name is Lynn Herring." She chuckled. "Hell, some days _I_ even think that."

Angel spoke again. "So you really like writing huh?"

She smiled for the first time since he had shown up at the door. "Yes. I never would have thought that I could be here. I always considered myself an academic failure. But I have made myself into something great. I am at one of the top schools in the country. I have a good job that I really enjoy."

Angel paused. "Are you happy here?"

She turned to face him. "Yes I am."

Angel stood. "I don't want to intrude, but I had to find you. Everyone in Sunnydale has been so worried about you."

"How are they?"

"They're doing alright. Xander is dating a girl, actually a demon, named Anya."

Buffy laughed. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Giles is okay. Him and your mother have bonded a lot over you...going away."

Buffy looked at him in disbelief. "No. Don't even tell me..."

Angel chuckled. "Yes, they are dating."

Buffy shook her head. 

"Willow's good too."

"Is she still with Oz?"

Angel frowned. "You might have to talk to Willow about that one." 

Buffy nodded. 

"Buffy, if you want me to leave, I understand." He gulped. The mere thought of leaving her again made him feel sick. "But first you have to do something for me."

"What is that?"

He walked over and picked up the phone. "Call Sunnydale. Let them know you're okay."

Buffy sat down again. "Oh, Angel, I don't know if I can. They must hate me for what I put them through. Leaving them on a freaking Hellmouth with no slayer...I'm relieved that they're all still alive."

"Are you still slaying?"

Buffy shook her head somewhat sheepishly. "I kind of abandoned it. If I see a vamp, I'll take care of it, but I don't patrol anymore or anything."

Angel nodded. "I understand." He noticed the cheerleading pennant on the wall. "So you got back into the cheerleading?"

She laughed. "Yeah. I enjoy it."

She stood and looked at the clock. "I'm sorry, but I really have to get to work. I'm late already."

Angel was startled. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"No that's perfectly okay. I was just about to leave when you got here." She gathered her coat and a messenger bag.

"Okay, I'll just be leaving now." He paused near the door. "Buffy, if you never want to see me again, It's okay. But please just call Sunnydale..."

"Angel. It's okay. Actually I was hoping we could talk again soon. I would like to know more about what's been going on."

Angel was surprised, but inside he felt his heart swell with happiness. He tried not to show it. "Great! I mean okay. Could I take you out for dinner tonight maybe?"

"Actually tonight is no good, we have a game. But tomorrow maybe?" 

Angel smiled. "Sure. I'll pick you up at seven?"

Buffy nodded and smiled. He turned and was halfway out the door when she called to him. "Angel?"

He turned around.

"Is this going to be a date?"

He swallowed and tried to summon a suave response, something he'd been having difficulty doing today. "Do you want it to be?"

And then he walked away, leaving Buffy to stand there wondering what the hell just happened.

_Something 'bout the way you looked at me   
Made me think for a moment,   
That maybe we were meant to be   
Living our lives separately   
And it's strange that things change   
But not me wanting you so desperately _

A half an hour later Buffy walked into the small building that held the Manhattan Tribune office. Sandwiched in between a hotel and a Starbucks on 42nd Street, Buffy knew that it was far from luxury. But for a newspaper in New York that wasn't the New York Times, they did fairly well. The pay was good and Buffy had learned a lot there.

Several people called out "Hey Lynn," from various cubicles,to which Buffy responded to with a smile and a wave. She was almost to her desk when she was intercepted by Donna, the crime editor and her boss. "Lynn, you're late."

"I know Donna, something came up. I'm sorry._" _Lynn sat down at her desk in her own cubicle. She began to go through her routine: check email, phone messages, snail mail...all through which Donna talked.

"You know Lynn, you are damn lucky to be assistant crime editor when you work part-time and are still in school," the tall, neatly groomed blonde woman in her mid-thirties said. "Mr. Fordham is watching you."

Buffy sighed. "Yes, Donna, I know, but I've been here almost 4 years now, moved up from regular crime reporter to assistant crime editor in a year, lack a college diploma, work part time, and I'm still here aren't I?"

Donna smiled wryly. "You do have a way with words. Well, catch up on your messages then get to work on that arson article."

Buffy fake saluted. "Yes, ma'am._"_

Donna chuckled. "Very funny." Then she strode back to her own, larger cubicle.

"Now I heard that. Are you dissing 'regular crime reporters?'"

Buffy spun around to see Bob Newman standing by her cubicle. In his late twenties, Bob was a college grad who, in his spare time from full-time crime reporting, chased after Buffy like a lost puppy.

Buffy smiled. "Hey Bob. And you know I would never do that. Just had to get Donna off my back."

Bob flashed her his famous smile. He had asked Buffy out countless times since he joined the staff a year ago, but she had never accepted. Buffy sighed. Bob was really cute, charming, and funny. He would make a great boyfriend...if she hadn't been hung up on a certain someone the past four years.

_Oh why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving it in but I should know better   
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me   
And it's strange that things change   
But not me wanting you so desperately _

She couldn't believe that after all that had happened, Angel had shown up at her door and she had felt like she was seventeen again. She knew that she still wanted him.

But she would never admit that to him.

At least for as long as she could hide it.

"Lynn? Earth to Lynn."

Buffy snapped out of it. "Oh Bob, I'm sorry. It's just been a hell of a morning." She scanned through her emails. 

Bob smiled again. "Maybe you could tell me all about it over a cup of coffee?"

Buffy sighed. "Bob, I'm sorry, but you know I can't."

"And why exactly can't you Lynn?"

Buffy sighed. "Bob, I have to tell you something."

She paused.

"This morning, an old boyfriend of mine showed up at my door."

Bob's face fell. 

"We're going out tomorrow night."

Bob nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. "So, is this guy the reason you never wanted to go out with me?"

Buffy nodded. "I never really got over him."

Bob nodded. "I understand Lynn." He started to walk away.

_Great job Lynn,_ she said to herself. "Bob wait! You know what a great guy I think you are. But we just weren't meant to be."

Bob nodded and walked away.

Buffy heaved a sigh and plopped back down in her desk chair. Immediately Angel's face popped into her mind again.

_I'm probably kidding yourself. You already had your chance with him, and it blew up in your face. Four years is a long time. You have both changed a lot._

_ Although he still looks the same._

She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her article about the arson that had been occurring throughout the city. 

_You looked my way and said "you frustrate me"   
Like you're thinking of lines and times   
When you and I were you and me   
We took our chance out on the street   
Then I missed my chance   
And chances are it won't be coming back to me _

Five minutes later Donna jogged over to Lynn's cubicle. "Lynn, a report of a homicide three blocks east just came in. Can you take it?"

Lynn was already on her feet, gathering her notepad and tape recorder. "I'm on my way."

This was one of Buffy's favorite parts of the job. Running around chasing stories gave her a thrill. The same thrill that had disappeared when she had stopped slaying. And she knew that no time could be wasted when the story was this fresh. 

A few minutes later Buffy was squeezing through the throng of emergency vehicles and law enforcement officers outside an apartment building. A couple reporters were already on the scene, but she quickly saw that she was one of the first.

She pulled her tape recorder and camera out of her messenger bag. She was about to squeeze around a police car to get closer to the building when she heard a voice behind her. 

"So this is the life of a reporter."

She spun around to see Angel standing behind her. Her heart started to race.

"Angel! Didn't expect to see you here." She tried to ignore the feeling that surged through her body as she looked at him.

_Why can't I ignore it?   
I keep giving in, but I should know better   
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me   
And it strange that things change   
But not me wanting you-  
  
So desperately   
So desperately _

"Well, the investigator in me saw the flashing lights and decided to come check it out." He smiled at her, causing her heart to beat even faster. 

"Well, I'm on the clock, I really should get up there." Buffy gestured towards the small crowd gathering near the entrance of the building. 

Angel nodded. "I understand. So...we're still on for tomorrow at seven right?"

Buffy smiled. "Tomorrow at seven."

Angel smiled. "Well, I'll let you get back to work then." She smiled and turned to leave. "Lynn!" he called. She turned around again.

"It was nice seeing you again."

She took a deep breath. "You too." Angel turned around and left. 

_Jeez, Lynn, four years of being a professional and he shows up for thirty seconds and you're a basket case. _

She took another deep breath, and marched firmly towards the house to do what she did best.

_I keep giving in but I should know better   
I keep giving in but I should know better   
So desperately   
I want you so desperately_

Hours later Buffy walked into the girls' locker room at the Columbia University Gym. She sat down on the bench with her duffel bag. The game didn't start for an hour and a half, but she had hoped to come early and catch her friends. She knew she had to explain a lot of stuff to them. She had thought all day about just how much she was going to tell them and was pretty confident. 

Not five minutes later, Kristen, Danielle, and Tracey walked into the room. Tracey was Buffy's roommate and Lynn's best friend. She was medium height with dark, thick hair and a round face. She dreamed of being an actress, and was a drama major. Danielle was very short at five foot and very petite. She had auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. Danielle was a history major. Then there was Kristen, Danielle's roommate/best friend. Kristen was a science major. 

"Hey Lynn!" Tracey called. She sat down next to her best friend on the bench. Danielle waved, and Kristen plopped down dramatically on the other side of Buffy.

"Okay girl, dish. What's the story with that Angel guy?" she turned to Tracey and Dani. "You guys should have seen him. Total hottie."

Buffy chuckled. "Well, actually this is a really long story."

Tracey checked her watch. "We've got time. The rest of the girls won't be here for at least 25 minutes."

Buffy sighed. "Okay....you guys have to promise me, that what I'm about to tell you you won't repeat to another living soul."

The girls looked at each other. "Lynn, you're scaring us," Danielle said.

Buffy looked down at her hands. "I haven't been completely honest with you guys."

They looked at her expectantly.

Kristen spoke. "Does this have something to do with how Angel called you Buffy and how you looked like you'd seen a ghost when you saw him."

"Something like that."

Buffy proceeded to tell the girls without whom she wouldn't have survived the last two years that she's been lying to them all along. She told them how her real name was Buffy Summers and she was not an orphan. She told them about her problems in LA and how she'd moved to Sunnydale. She told them about Willow, Xander, and Giles. She told them how she'd met Angel, and how she had fallen in love with him. The whole time the three girls stared at her in disbelief, but didn't dare interrupt. 

"But in my senior year, we started having some problems. It just wasn't working. But I was too blind with love to see that we could never have the future we wanted. And then he broke up with me. He broke my heart."

There was a moment of dead silence. 

"I flipped. I felt like there was no reason for me to stay. Like my life wasn't worth living anymore." She paused. "So I left. And I started a new one."

Tracey spoke softly. "And now Angel found you."

Buffy nodded. There was another moment of awkward silence. 

"Do you still love him?"

Buffy looked at Kristen and nodded. "Yes I do. I don't know why, after everything that happened, but yes I do still love him."

"Are you going to see him again?"

Buffy smiled. "We're having dinner tomorrow night."

Her friends grinned.

"So you think you can be together now?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. Things are definitely different now though. For both of us."

At that moment more cheerleaders started wandering in. The four girls broke up and began to get ready for the game. While they were dressing, Buffy asked the question that she didn't want to know the answer to.

"Do you guys hate me for lying to you?"

"Lynn!" they all said at once. They put their arms around her. "We could never hate you." 

Buffy smiled and hugged them back. But now her dilemma was even more persistent. 

_I'm happy here. This is the good life. If I start seeing Angel again am I going to ruin what I've worked so hard to build? _

She sighed. Hopefully after her sort-of-date things would be more clear.

A few hours later, Tracey and Buffy walked into their dorm room. "Great game, huh?" Buffy said. They had won by 5 points. 

"Yup," Tracey said. She sat down her bag and looked at her best friend. "Okay. Now you're going to tell me the whole story. I know that you gave us an edited version back in the locker room, I know you better than you think. Tell me what really happened between you and Angel all those years ago."  


  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_  
_  


  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Dedication: To all the members of my wonderful Buffy Neopets guild, Simply Buffy.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this part up. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. And Happy Thanksgiving! The song in this part is "How Do I Live" by LeAnn Rimes. Thanks to Tara for suggesting the perfect song. :-) Enjoy!!

  
  
  


Part 4

  


Buffy looked at her friend incredulously. "How did you know?"

Tracey smiled. "I obviously know you a lot better than you think.

Buffy heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed. She knew what she had to do. She looked at Tracey, who had sat down opposite from her. "Okay. I'll tell you the whole story. But you have to promise me something. This is all going to seem really weird. So just please hear me out, and afterwards if you want to have me committed, that's ok."

Tracey looked at her and nodded. "Okay. You can tell me anything."

Buffy thought about how she should begin. Then she blurted out "Vampires are real."

Tracey blinked and stared at her. She began to laugh. "That's a good one." 

Buffy was dead serious. Tracey paled. "You're not joking are you?" Buffy shook her head.

"I didn't know it either, until I was sixteen. Then I was called." She took a breath. "In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer." 

Tracey spoke very slowly, "so you are this...slayer?"

Buffy nodded. "It is my destiny. I was chosen by some wacky system to be the vampire slayer."

"When I was first called my life was already messed up, and as you might have guessed, my newfound destiny didn't help." She went on to explain how she got kicked out of Hemery, how she moved to Sunnydale, and how Giles was her watcher. She mentioned how Xander and Willow found out early on, and how they became the "Scooby Gang."

"I'm guessing that Angel figures into all of this somehow," Tracey said.

"Oh yes....Angel's a vampire. Well, he was."

Buffy was glad to see that Tracey seemed to be taking this well. "So that is why it couldn't work between you guys? But he is like human now or something?"

"Yes. You see, Angel was the vampire Angelus for about 200 years. He wreaked havoc all over Europe. He is a legend in the vampire world." _Here comes the worst part._

"Then he was cursed. He killed the beloved daughter of some gypsy tribe, so they cursed him with a soul. He would live forever to regret all the terrible things he's done. But there was a catch." She sighed, all the pain coming back. "One moment of true happiness would take his soul away. He would become Angelus again."

"When I first came to Sunnydale, I met him and was immediately drawn to him."

Tracey smiled. "Love at first sight."

Buffy smiled. "Yes. It was. Although I don't think I realized it at the time." 

She went on to explain how at first Angel was very mysterious. She told about their first kiss, and what happened after. She told Tracey how slowly they came to be a real couple.

"Things were going really well. I was happy." She swallowed hard. "Then it happened."

Tracey looked at her expectantly.

"It was the night of my seventeenth birthday. We had been fighting this demon, and it was raining. We ran back to his place." Her eyes welled with tears as she remembered this night. "There we finally admitted our love for each other." She looked at Tracey. "We made love. And it was perfect." The tears began to fall down her cheeks. "But we didn't know about the moment of true happiness clause."

Tracey raised her hand to her mouth."Oh, Lynn."

Buffy tried to fight through the tears. "H-he became Angelus. For the next few months he did everything he could to ruin my life."

"Giles had a girlfriend. Her name was Jenny Calendar." Buffy looked at the floor. "Angel-Angelus k-killed her."

"Oh my God." 

By this point the tears were flowing freely for Buffy. Eyes filled with sympathy, Tracey stood and sat next to her friend. She wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like this for several moments. Then Buffy sat up.

"Are you sure you can continue?"

Buffy nodded. "I have to." She took a deep breath. "I never forgave myself for Jenny's death. And I think deep down Giles never did either. He still hates Angel for it."

"Finally it was time. I was ready to do what I had been putting off for months."

She explained about Acathla and the ritual. She told about their fight.

"At the last minute, Willow's spell worked. He became human." She shook her head. "But it was too late. It was already beginning to work, and it was him...or the world. I had to kill him."

By this point Tracey was crying too. "Lynn, I'm so sorry."

Now that the hardest part was over, Buffy briefly told of how Angel came back and how she kept him from her friends. She told her how they sort of got back together. Then she told her about the sewer talk. 

"He broke up with me. I knew deep down that he was right. But I was too upset to see that then."

"He came to the prom. We danced together." She smiled, remembering those wonderful few minutes. "It was like the whole world disappeared, and it was just us forever." She sighed. "But it didn't last. He left soon after. He didn't even say goodbye. He just walked away into the fog. And I never saw him again."

"Until today," Tracey said. 

Buffy nodded. "What am I going to do Trace?"

Tracey shook her head and hugged her friend.

After several minutes they pulled away, both girls in tears. "How did you do it Lynn? If I had gone through all of that, I...I...wouldn't be able to continue living."

Buffy smiled wryly. "I wasn't that strong. After all, I am here aren't I?"

Tracey just shook her head. "So you still love him?"

"With everything that I am." She paused. "I didn't know I still did, until today. When I saw him, everything came rushing back."

"You must have known though, because you haven't gone on one date as long as I've known you."

Buffy shook her head. "I was just scared."

Tracey stood and began to walk around. "Alright, we need to go shopping."

"Why?"

Tracey grinned and raised her eyebrows. "You need something sexy to wear on your date!"

Buffy paled. "No! I can't just throw myself at him!"

Tracey put her hands on her hips. "Don't even try to tell me that some naughty thoughts were going through your head when he was here before."

Buffy blushed. "Tracey!" She got serious. "But really. I'll go shopping, but I don't want to be _too_ sexy. I can't give in this easy after all I did to escape him."

"Wow. You're more stubborn than I thought!"

The girls both cracked up.

"You have no idea how much better I feel. I never told somebody all of that before. It's like this huge weight has been lifted." She took a deep breath. "And now I know what I have to do." She picked up the phone. "It's only about eight in Sunnydale."

Tracey stepped towards her. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Buffy nodded. "I have to. But...please stay with me?"

"Of course."

Taking a deep breath, Buffy dialed Giles's number. It was funny how she still remembered it. She listened to the ringing, barely breathing. _What am I doing!?!?_

The phone picked up. "Rupert Giles," spoke the familiar voice.

Buffy froze. Tracey nudged her. "Hello?" Giles said.

"Giles?" she blurted out.

There was a silence on both ends. "Buffy?" he said incredulously. "I-I-Is that you?"

"It's me Giles."

"Oh my God. Buffy, if you had any idea what it means to hear your voice..."

Tears filled Buffy's eyes again.

"Where are you? How are you? Did Angel find you?"

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Buffy began to answer his many questions. "I'm in New York City, I'm fine, and yes."

Buffy heard a voice in the backround. "Rupert? W-W-Who is on the phone?"

Her heart leapt as she heard her mom's voice. "Is my mom there?"

"I'll put her on."

There was a very brief pause. "Baby? Buffy is that you?"

The tears spilled over. "It's me mom."

  
  


A little while later, Buffy hung up the phone. "Wow. It felt so good to hear their voices. And Willow's going to call tomorrow!" She frowned. "But it is a little creepy that my mom is at Giles's. At night!" 

Tracey laughed. "I'm so proud of you. That must have taken so much courage." She milled around the room. "So when are you working tomorrow? Cuz we have some serious shopping to do girl!"

Buffy laughed, and the two girls hugged.

  
  


"Now we better find something good, because Donna wasn't pleased when I told her about my 'appointment'."

The girls laughed as they strolled into Macy's the next morning. "Well this is a very special occasion. It's not every day that the love of your life comes back and asks you out." 

They entered the Juniors Dresses. "Ooh, this is cute," Tracey said holding up a short, strapless red dress and waggling her eyebrows. 

"Tracey..."

"Okay, okay!" They continued to look through the racks. 

"How about this?" Buffy held up a black sleeveless dress.

"That's cute! For my mother! Come on, be a _little_ daring." Tracey held up a dress. "How about this one? It's just the right amount of sexy." She held up a shorter, black dress with spaghetti straps.

Buffy looked at it sideways. "I like it! It's a keeper."

They continued to look for more options. Then Tracey gasped. "Oh my God, Lynn, this would look so amazing on you!" She held up a very short red slip dress. It was very silky and low cut.

"Tracey! I told you no!" She studied the dress. "Although that is awful cute."

"_Please_ try it on, please please please?" Tracey pouted.

Buffy laughed. "Okay! I surrender!"

  


A little while later the girls emerged from the store with their bags. They had bought both dresses, the more conservative black one and the sexy red one. "You are going to have more than one date with him. And it looks amazing!" Tracey had said. And Buffy had to agree. They had also purchased shoes and purses to go with each.

"Part of me is so excited about tonight...and the other part of me wants to puke."

Tracey pretended to consider. "I would go with the first one. Puking all over him won't get you many points."

The girls cracked up and strolled away arm in arm. 

  


"Oh my God! He'll be here in half an hour!" Buffy squealed later that night.

"Calm down! If you don't hold still I'll never finish your makeup."

Buffy managed to sit still while Tracey finished her lipstick. "There. All done," Tracey said, holding out a mirror. Buffy examined herself.

"It looks great....What the heck am I going to do with my hair!?!?!"

"Chill! Why don't you just wear it down? It looks so pretty," Tracey said. She checked her watch. "We'd better get you dressed."

Ten minutes later Buffy was fully dressed and almost ready. The plain black dress was perfect. It was not too long and not too short, it was cut straight across so she didn't show too much cleavage, and the spaghetti straps provided just the right amount of sexy. Her shoes were plain with low heels and little bows on the sides. 

"Lynn, you look great." She paused. "Am I supposed to call you Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged. "I really don't know. But I think for now I'll be Lynn. I'm not ready to explain this to everyone." She brushed her hair and turned towards Tracey. "How do I look?" She twirled around.

Tracey smiled. "Perfect!" Just then there was a knock at the door. Buffy froze. 

"Oh my God, he's early! Oh my God, I can't do this."

"Yes you can!" Tracey gave Buffy one final check-over, gave her a thumbs up, and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal Angel standing there, in a black tux carrying a single red rose. 

"Hi. You must be Tracey," He said with a smile. "Is Buffy ready?"

Buffy slowly stepped into his view. 

She was breathtaking. She was dressed very simply, but she looked so beautiful. _How am I going to keep my hands off her?_ He thought to himself. 

"Wow...you look amazing." He handed her the rose. "Here." _Here? How lame is that? I seriously need to chill out._

She smiled. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

_God he looks hot in that tux._

After laying the rose on her desk, she turned back towards him. "So, where are we going?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise." He stepped aside, and she stepped out the door. 

"Bye guys," Tracey said with a wave. Then she shut the door, and Buffy and Angel were alone. 

"So...are you ready?" Hesitantly he held out his arm. Shakily she took it. "Yes I am."

They walked down the hall for their first real date in...well ever.

  
  


"Oh my God, Angel," Buffy said as they climbed out of the cab.

They were at Da Vinci's, one of New York's famous Italian restaurants. From what Buffy had heard, it was very expensive and difficult to get a reservation at. 

"How did you get us in here?"

He smiled. "When you've been in this world for over 200 years, you establish some connections."

Arm in arm, they walked through the doors. It was breathtaking. Candles were everywhere, and soft music played. She looked up at Angel. "This is so beautiful. Thank you so much."

He smiled. "You don't have to thank me."

They were seated and began to look at the menu. Buffy eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the prices. 

"Angel, you really didn't have to do this."

"Please don't worry about the money. Get whatever you want."

There was a brief pause as they looked through the menu. "So, how is LA?" she asked finally.

  
  


Buffy almost choked on her pasta. "An evil _law firm_?" she asked cracking up.

Angel laughed. "Wolfram and Hart, where the majority of their employees spend the better part of their 40 hours trying to ruin my life."

Buffy shook her head. Dinner had been going great. The food was amazing, and the conversation came rather easily. She had discussed her job and her classes, and he had told her about Angel Investigations. They were both much more at ease than they had expected.

"Tracey seems very nice," Angel said.

Buffy smiled. "She's the best." She paused. "Last night I told her everything. Even the...supernatural parts."

Angel was a little surprised. "Wow. That's great. That you have a friend like that."

Buffy nodded. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I called Sunnydale last night. I spoke to Giles and mom. And I talked to Willow today."

Angel was impressed. "That's great Buffy. I'm sure they were thrilled to hear from you."

She smiled. "It was just great to hear their voices again."

Angel thought to himself. _Tell her. You have to tell her about Darla and Connor._ He shook his head. _Not yet. Things are going so well. _

By this point they were both done eating. Angel noticed a small dance floor off to the side where several couples were slow dancing. A new song was coming on. He swallowed.

"Would you like to dance?"

Slightly surprised, Buffy smiled. "I'd love that."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and held her other hand in his. She nestled in close, feeling safer than she had in years. 

  
  
  


_How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life  
  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breath without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live  
  
Without you, there would be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I....Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live  
  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby, cause you know that your everything good in my life  
  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breath without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live  
  
Without you...._

  
  


When the song ended, Buffy was surprised to notice that she was totally pressed against Angel, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked up at him, blushing slightly. "How did I live without you?" she said softly.

Angel almost choked. "Excuse me?"

Buffy blushed. "Never mind."

  
  


Later the cab pulled up in front of Buffy's dorm and they both climbed out. They walked up the steps and stopped. Buffy spoke first.

"Angel, I had the best time tonight. It was perfect. Thank you for everything."

Angel smiled. "It was perfect. Thank you for allowing me to take you out." He paused. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Buffy nodded. "I have classes in the morning, then cheerleading practice, then work, but I'm free tomorrow night," she said.

"I'll call you, okay?" She nodded.

Buffy's heart started to pound as Angel slowly leaned in towards her. _Oh my God. He's going to kiss me._

She slowly stepped toward him, and he touched her waist. Slowly their lips met. For several long moments they stood there, kissing in each other's arms. They felt the ache for each other inside that they had felt all night explode as they kissed passionately.

When they felt the need to breath, they slowly broke the kiss. "Wow," Buffy whispered. 

Angel brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then he turned and walked back to the cab, although every part of him was begging him to stay.

As the cab drove away, Buffy stood there bringing her fingers up to touch her lips, where the last breath of his kiss lingered. 

  
  
  


__

  
  



	5. Part 5

Author's Note: OMG, I'm so sorry it took this long to get this part out. My apologies. And thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading them so much. I am glad you all like my story.

Dedication: This may seem kind of random, but this one is going out to all the cast members of my second favorite show, Port Charles. It was cancelled in October, but now they have announced that they are going to be showing repeats! So this also goes out to SoapNet for coming to their senses lol. And to all my Port Charles friends, and to Teri. I was pleasantly surprised when I read your review. I'm glad you noticed my reference. Enjoy!!

  
  


Part 5

  


Buffy felt as if she were floating as she walked up to her dorm room. As soon as she opened the door Tracey jumped up from the bed. 

"Oh my God, how was it?" she squealed. 

Buffy grinned. "It was perfect. And he kissed me!"

Tracey screamed and hugged her friend. After both girls had calmed down, they settled down on the bed. 

"So where did you go? What did you do? And most importantly, how was the kiss?" Tracey waggled her eyebrows. 

Buffy giggled. "It was amazing. I had almost forgotten what a great kisser he is."

Buffy proceeded to tell Tracey the details of their date. "He's going to call tomorrow."

Tracey yawned. "That's really great. I'm so happy for you....you know we should probably go to bed, we have classes tomorrow."

Buffy nodded and they began to change.

"So, was there a lot of...you know...sexual tension?" Tracey teased.

Buffy gave her a look. "Well, actually there was. It took a lot of self control to not...you know..."

"Jump him?"

Buffy threw a shoe at her friend and they both laughed. 

  
  


"One! Two! One Two Three Four!"

The Columbia University Cheerleaders began their stunt routine. After a few dance steps, Buffy took her position and prepared to be lifted. Buffy and Danielle, being the smallest, were the team's two main "flyers." 

Buffy held her position strongly, arms raised above her head. She hadn't felt as alive as she did today in years. She was on top of the world.

She dismounted easily, and they stopped the music. "Five minute break!" yelled Amber, their captain. 

Buffy walked over to the sidelines to get her water bottle. 

"That was some nice moves."

Buffy spun around and saw Angel standing behind her. "Angel! I didn't expect to see you here!" her heart did a tiny flip. And it didn't have anything to do with the cheerleading routine. 

Angel smiled. "I figured I'd come and watch...and maybe see if you're doing anything tonight."

Buffy smiled back. "I am now. That is, if you want to."

"Of course! I was thinking maybe a movie, and then we could get something to eat afterwards."

"Sounds great. Is seven okay again? Because I have to work later."

"Perfect."

Buffy heard Amber calling for them. "Well, I've got to run. But I'll see you tonight then." She started to walk away.

"Buffy wait!"

She spun around. He was standing there smiling that gorgeous smile at her. "You're going to leave without a kiss?"

Buffy's heart fluttered, and she stepped towards him. His hand touched her waist, and once again she was swept away by the sensation of his lips on hers. 

A moment later they broke away. "Bye," Buffy whispered. 

"Bye."

_I love you_, they both thought. But neither had the strength to say it just yet.

Buffy headed back towards her friends. "Oh my God!" Tracey squealed. "He kissed you again!" 

"He is really hot, Lynn," Danielle commented. "You are very lucky." She was the only one of the girls who hadn't seen him before.

"Lynn? Trace? Dani? Kristen? Are you going to join us?" Amber said impatiently. The girls jogged back over to join the group. 

  
  


"Coming!" Buffy called. She quickly put her earrings on and ran to the door. Angel stood there, handsome as ever. 

"Hey!" he said. He looked her up and down. "You look great."

Buffy wore jeans with a black tube top that was longer on one side. The sides of her hair were pulled back and clipped up in a little knot. She blushed. "Thank you."

He led her out the door. "So, what movie do you want to see?"

She smiled. "Let's see when we get there."

  


They entered the movie theater and stopped to look up at the show times. Nothing really caught Buffy's eye until the last one. She giggled.

"How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. That looks cute. Tracey and I have been wanting to go see it."

"Well, let's see it now."

Buffy laughed. "Angel, you do know that it's a chick flick?"

He blushed. "Well if it's what you want to see then we will see it." He stepped up to the window and purchased two tickets for the show that was starting in fifteen minutes.

They walked past the snack bar. "Do you want anything?" Angel asked. 

"Popcorn is always good."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I've really come to love food."

After purchasing a large butter popcorn, they entered the theater. They climbed up about halfway, where there were two seats in the middle of the row. 

Angel situated the popcorn sort of between them on his lap. A few times their hands brushed as they went to reach for some, and they smiled.

The movie began. The popcorn was almost gone, and Buffy was disappointed that her subtle opportunity to touch him was gone as well. 

_Come on, put your arm around her. That's what_ _couples do at the movies! _

_ That or make out._

He shook his head of the rather tempting thought and instead gradually slid his arm around the back of her seat and down to around her shoulders.

_Oh my God. He's touching me._

After getting over the shock, Buffy nestled into his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed this way for most of the movie. 

The movie ended and Buffy smiled. "That was so cute!"

Angel forced a smile. "Yeah. Cute."

Buffy cracked up. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

The walked out of the movie theater. "So, you up for ice cream or something?" Angel suggested.

Buffy smiled. "That sounds great."

  


A few minutes later they arrived at the ice cream parlor. They sat down at a small booth and began to look at menus. 

"Mmmmm....mint chocolate chip. My favorite," Buffy said.

Angel smiled. "I love ice cream. It is one of my favorite things to eat now."

Buffy smiled. "Ice cream is great. For lots of things." She turned bright red when she realized how horribly wrong that had sounded. She stared down into her menu. Angel gulped trying to ignore the images that came to mind when she had said that.

Soon they ordered and they just sat there. There was a minute of awkward silence. "So have you got any more LA stories to tell me?" Buffy asked casually.

Angel swallowed. "Actually, there are a few things I have been meaning to tell you." He knew he couldn't keep Connor from her any longer. He looked down and chuckled nervously. "I don't really know how to say this..."

Buffy frowned. "Angel you're scaring me. Just tell me."

"I have a son," he blurted out.

Buffy blinked several times, and her face became very pale. Angel saw her disappointment, no matter how hard she trued to hide it. 

"It's not what you think," he said quickly. "I don't have...a girlfriend or anything."

"Yeah, well you have a kid with someone who's not your girlfriend! This just gets better and better..."

Angel sighed. "Buffy, it's not like that." He paused. "Darla is my son's mother."

Buffy looked up. "Darla? But isn't she a..."

Angel nodded. "Yes, she's a vampire. So was I, when Connor was born."

"How? I mean two vampires can't...it's impossible."

"There was a prophecy." Angel continued to explain the long twisted story of Darla and Connor and Holtz and Wesley. At some point the ice cream came, and they began to eat while he talked. 

"So then he came back. Only he was sixteen. Time in the hell dimension where he was moves a lot more quickly."

Buffy was still struggling to absorb all of this. She did feel ten times better to learn that he didn't have a girlfriend though.

Angel finished the story of Connor. "So, things are still a little strained, but we're making real progress." He paused. He smiled. "You have ice cream on your cheek."

Buffy blushed. "Where?" she brushed her face, totally missing it.

Angel smiled. "Here..." he reached across the table and gently wiped the mint chocolate chip off of her face. For a moment they locked eyes and smiled. Slowly, Angel leaned across the table and kissed her. 

After a moment they broke apart. "We should probably go now," Buffy half whispered. "I have classes tomorrow."

Hesitantly, he stood up. He left the money on the table and they walked outside into the light snow. "Angel?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm really sorry I freaked a little when you told me about Connor, I was just afraid that, you know, you had met someone. I mean just because I haven't been on as much as a date in four years doesn't mean that you hadn't either..."

Angel was somewhat surprised. "You mean...you really haven't been with anyone else?"

Understanding the deeper meaning of Angel's question, Buffy shook her head. "Not since you." 

They walked a little, both sort of quiet. Angel couldn't really believe that a young, beautiful woman like Buffy hadn't even been on a date in the past four years, especially in a city like New York. "It means a lot," he said.

She smiled. They continued to walk.

  
  


Later the cab pulled up in front of Buffy's dorm, and they climbed the steps. "Well, this is it," she said awkwardly. 

Angel nodded. "Yup." They kissed. 

They broke away. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you soon then," Buffy said. Her mind was screaming at her, because she knew that she didn't want to say goodbye here. She wanted him to come upstairs with her, and she wanted to...

She shook her head. "Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight Buffy."

Then he climbed into the cab and drove away.

  
  
  



	6. Part 6

Author's Note: I am terribly sorry it took me this long to get this part out. But on the flip side, I put a lot of thought into this part. So I really hope you like it! I am really happy with how it turned out. The song is "2 Become 1" by the Spice Girls. Yes, I know, but just read it XD

Dedication: To everyone in my Neopets Buffy guild, Simply Buffy. This is in honor of our 21 members! Yay! You guys are the best. XD

  
  


Part 6

  


Sunnydale, California

February 16th 2003

  
  


Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Giles sat around Giles's living room quietly. They had been in shock since Buffy had called. 

"I just can't believe we found her," Willow said.

"Hey, not-so-dead-boy did it. He said he would find our Buff, and he did," Xander said. 

Anya looked bored. "When are we going to go home and have sex?"

Xander turned and gave her a look. "Anya. This is a special time. This is a time when I need to be with my friends."

Anya shrugged. "So what? You found her. Now do we have to sit around here and talk about it all night?"

Xander turned to the others and smiled. "So, where were we?" Anya pouted and sat back on the couch. 

Trying to move on from Anya's little outburst, Tara spoke. "It's pretty amazing. After all these years." She turned to Willow. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Willow smiled and patted Tara's knee. "She'll love you." Tara smiled back. 

"Do you think she's going to come home?" Xander asked Giles.

Giles sighed and wiped his glasses. "I really don't know. I mean she has started a new life...a good one, from what she told me. I suppose it will be her choice."

There was a moment of silence. 

"I hope she at least comes to visit. But maybe, after she graduates in the spring, she'll come home, and it will be..." Willow's voice trailed off. She knew that things could never be quite like they used to be. 

"I wonder if her and Angel are back together," Tara said quietly.

"Knowing them, they're probably going at it like wild dogs right about now," Xander said.

"Maybe not. First Buffy is going to have to forgive Angel. And that might take a while," Willow said.

  
  


New York City

the same night

  


"Oh my God, Trace, I want him so bad!" Buffy moaned as she walked in the door.

Tracey looked up from her magazine, amused. "Well then what are you doing up here alone?"

Buffy gave her a look. "I can't just throw myself at him! I can't come off slutty." She set her purse down and began to remove her shoes. 

Tracey tossed her magazine aside and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Lynn, my dear friend, come sit down." Buffy sat down across from her.

Tracey smiled slyly. "Have you ever heard of the third date rule?"

Buffy gave her a look. "Of course I have."

"Well, then you should know just what to do to solve your little problem."

"You mean on the next date I should sleep with him?"

"Why not? I know you want to. And I'm sure he does too. And the third date rule says that you can't be considered slutty if you wait...till the third date."

Buffy moaned and fell back onto the bed. "Trace, I want him soooo bad!" She buried her face in the pillow.

Tracey smiled. "Well then you shall have him. Let me know when you schedule your next date. I will arrange to stay with Dani and Kris, so you can have some privacy."

Buffy looked up. "Really?"

"Totally! And as for the date...I think it's time to bring out the red dress!" She waggled her eyebrows. The girls laughed as Buffy chucked the pillow at her. 

  
  


That Friday Buffy walked in after work and screamed.

Tonight was the night. The third date. 

She couldn't believe she had had to wait 4 whole days before she could see him again. But one of the crime writers had been out sick, and between that and the surprise English assignment she had received on Tuesday, she had had an incredibly busy week. And after her talk with Tracey on Monday, she had been so anxious too.

But it would be well worth the wait. Angel had told her on the phone that he had special plans for tonight. 

And she had special plans for after.

Tracey walked in the door and screamed. Buffy screamed back.

After they calmed down, Tracey looked at the clock. "We'd better get you ready! He'll be here in two hours!"

Buffy ran to shower while Tracey lied everything out. Then she got to work on her friend's hair and makeup. Buffy wanted to look ultra-glam for tonight.

Then she put on the red dress. 

Tracey stepped back. "Wow. You look so amazing."

And she did. The sides of her hair were clipped back, and the whole thing was loosely curled. The red dress looked great. It hugged her curves perfectly and showed a lot of cleavage. It was short, but not too short, and her red high heels topped off the look.

"You are going to knock his socks off." Then there was a knock at the door. Tracey squealed one last time. 

"Okay girl, you go for it." she hugged her. Then Buffy pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Buffy spoke softly. "Trace...what if I'm not good? I haven't slept with anyone since my first time with him."

Tracey put her hand on her shoulders. "Lynn, don't worry. We got the protection, you looked at my Cosmos, you are ready, trust me." Angel knocked again. "Now go!"

Buffy smiled and walked to the door. She slowly opened it.

_Oh. My. God._

Angel could not believe how amazing she looked. He tried not to stare at her body in the dress, but it was very hard not to.

_I wonder if she's wearing a bra. She can't be!_

Angel shook his head. "Wow. You just look..."

Buffy blushed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Still trying to keep his hormones in check, he reached out his arm. "So are you ready?"

Buffy waved goodbye to Tracey and shut the door. "Yes. So where are we going?"

Angel smiled. "That's a surprise."

  
  


Buffy gasped when she climbed out of the cab. They were in front of one of New York's famous theaters.

"Oh my God, Angel, are we seeing a play?"

He grinned. "I have two tickets to see the Broadway play _Chicago_."

Buffy gasped. "Oh my God, Angel! I loved the movie, I've wanted to go see the play so bad!" She threw her arms around him. He hugged her back.

_Nope. Not wearing a bra._

She pulled away, and he snapped back to reality. "So, let's go take our seats," he said. Arm in arm, they walked inside. 

  
  


Three hours later, they came out into the lobby. Both were grinning. "That was just amazing," Buffy said. "You have no idea how much I loved that. Thank you so much Angel."

Angel grinned. "I enjoyed it too. And you're welcome." 

He helped her put her coat on and they walked out near the doors. "Oh no!" Buffy groaned. It was pouring outside. 

"I'm going to get all wet," Buffy whined. 

Angel put his hand on her shoulder. "You stay right here. I'll get us a cab."

Angel ran out to the curb while Buffy stayed inside the doors. A moment later she ran out to Angel and the waiting cab. 

"Ick!" Buffy whined as she sat down. In the short walk she had gotten completely soaked. She was thankful she had her jacket on, because her dress would have become very see-through. 

Angel was soaked as well. "It's okay. You still look beautiful."

Buffy smiled. Then it hit her how similar this was to another rainy night with Angel she had had. _Weird_, she thought. 

The cab pulled to a stop in front of Buffy's dorm. Angel paid the cab driver and they ran up the steps. "Come up to my room and dry off," Buffy said quickly. Angel nodded, and they rushed inside. 

Once inside they shook off. Then they took the elevator up to Buffy's room. 

Buffy put her purse down on the desk. "Why don't you just stay here, I'll go get us some towels," she said. He nodded.

While she was gone, Angel took the opportunity to look around the room. At the desk was Buffy's laptop and textbooks, along with pens and pencils and some odds and ends. Above the desk there was a bulletin board, packed with stuff. There were many photos of Buffy with Tracey, Danielle, and Kristen, as well as some souvenirs from their cheerleading. 

Buffy walked back into the room, holding two towels. "Here," she said, handing him one. Silently, they both dried off. 

_Say something! _Buffy screamed at herself. She wasn't about to blow this. 

_My God she looks hot. I want her so bad._

After they had finished drying off, Angel sadly realized that she was probably waiting for him to leave. "Well I guess I'll go now." He set the towel down and picked up his jacket. He started to put it on and he walked towards the door, even thought everything inside of him was screaming at him to stay.

"Angel wait."

He turned, surprised, to see her standing there biting her lip. "Please don't leave." She took a deep breath. 

"Angel, I can't do this anymore. I can't just pretend like we're just two normal people out on some dates. Because that isn't what this is."

Angel froze. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_

She took a step towards him. "This is much different." She paused, tears in her eyes. "I love you Angel. I never stopped. And I'm not going to hide it anymore." With that said, she closed the final distance between them and kissed him. Only this kiss was different from the previous ones they had shared. Buffy wasn't holding back, and Angel could tell.

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her, returning the kiss just as passionately. They both felt all the pent up tension inside come bursting out. 

When they couldn't breathe anymore, their lips broke apart, but not the rest of them.

Angel tried to hold back tears. "I didn't know if you could still love me, after everything I did to you." One tear spilled over. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Buffy was crying now too. "I forgave you the moment you walked through that door," she whispered.

"I love you too Buffy. I always have and I always will."

They kissed again, even more passionately. Their hands roamed along each other's bodies, exploring each other. 

_Candle light and soul forever, A dream of you and me together, Say you believe it, say you believe it..._

They broke apart, gasping for air. "You have no idea how much I missed you," Angel whispered. _"_I thought about you every day. Every moment."

Buffy smiled slightly. "I thought about you too." They kissed again. "Let's stop talking now."

_Free your mind of doubt and danger, Be for real don't be a stranger, We can achieve it, we can achieve it..._

He kissed her again. Then he reached his hands under her butt and lifted her up. He carried her over to the wall and held her up against it. They broke the kiss and she smiled. "I want you so badly..." she pushed his coat off of his shoulders and kissed him again. 

"Not as much as I want you."

He slowly removed her jacket, and she unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed her neck and her chest. Their hands roamed frantically as all of their love for each other broke free. 

_Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on, 'Cause tonight is the night when two become one..._

Before he removed her dress that had been driving him crazy all night, he paused and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He pushed the straps of her dress down, and it fell to the floor. "You are so beautiful." He continued to kiss her.

_I need some love like I've never needed love before (wanna make love to ya baby) _

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more (wanna make love to ya baby) _

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be..._

When they were bare before each other, Angel scooped her up in his arms and lied her down on the bed before him. He climbed on top of her and kissed her yet again. 

_Silly games that you were playing, empty words we both were saying, _

_Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy,_

_ Any deal that we endeavour, Boys and girls feel good together _

_Take it or leave it, Take it or leave it..._

They broke the kiss and paused. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Then he proceeded to show her just how much.

_Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on, _

_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one... _

Later...

Buffy and Angel lied in bed, arms around each other, feeling perfectly content. Buffy smiled. "That was incredible."

He smiled down at her. _"_You were incredible."

She smiled slyly. "No, you were."

Angel laughed. "We could go back and forth all night, and I personally think there are much better things to do with our time." He kissed her neck. Then he stopped and pulled back slightly.

"I just have to ask you one thing."

She pulled the sheets around herself and sat up slightly. "What's wrong?"

He looked down and smiled slightly. "Did you plan this? I mean this tonight."

Buffy blushed and lied back down. "Maybe," she said with a smirk.

He laughed. "I knew it! I mean, obviously Tracey isn't here, you had the protection, even though you haven't been with anyone since...." his voice trailed off. "And that dress."

She smirked. "I take it you liked the dress?"

He threw a pillow at her. "I can't believe it! You wore that...tiny piece of fabric just to drive me crazy!"

She threw her head back and laughed. When they were both done laughing she spoke. "Well, I mean ever since you showed up here I've wanted to....do what we just did. After a very sexually boring 4 years, those...feelings were kind of hard to fight."

Angel smiled. "I guess I'm just irresistible." He paused."Although I do admit, I was feeling the same way." He paused again. "But I still don't really understand how you can just forgive me for everything I did to you all those..."

"Exactly, all those years ago! That is in the past. It is behind us! Hell, I started a whole new life! And when I saw you again, all those feelings that made me leave 4 years ago were gone. All I saw was you. And I just wanted you to love me again."

Angel shook his head slightly. "Has anyone told you that you are amazing?"

She just smiled. 

He settled back down next to her and put his arms around her. "Buffy Summers....or Lynn Herring, or whoever you are...I love you. I never stopped."

She blinked back tears. "I love you too."

He kissed her passionately. After a moment they broke apart, but only slightly. "If you really do love me so much, why don't you show me," Buffy whispered. 

He smiled, crawled on top of her, and kissed her again. __

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Part 7

Dedication: To everyone who has reviewed and enjoys my fanfic. I appreciate it so much. Thank you.

Author's Notes: The song is "The Nearness of You" by Norah Jones. Also, just another reminder that most of the events of Angel season 4 are not happening. It would only complicate things. So Cordelia is normal, and her and Connor never slept together. Also, I ran with my artistic licsense and decided that Xander and Anya would have gotten married if Buffy hadn't been there. After seeing the "future" in Hells Bells, I really believe this would have happened. If you don't agree, I'm sorry. Also, many people have asked about various characters. As for Spike, I love him too, but he just doesn't have a place in this story. Sorry. And she does know of Faith and Wes. All the events of season 3 happened as we saw on TV. I am also very pleased that people are becoming interested in "the choice," which most of this fanfic will revolve around from this point on. Enjoy!!

  
  
  
  


Part 7

  


Saturday February 21, 2003

Los Angeles California

  


Cordelia and Fred sat around the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel in silence. Gunn and Wesley were off fighting a demon for their latest client, Lorne was off....somewhere, and Connor was...well they didn't know where Connor was. No one at Angel Investigations had seen him since Tuesday, and they were starting to worry. 

"I wonder why Angel didn't call last night," Fred said. When they talked to him on Monday, he said he would call Friday night. But he never did. 

"I'll tell you why. Him and Buffy were probably too busy getting it on," Cordelia said, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice. 

Fred blushed slightly. "Cordy, he just went to New York a week ago. You can't assume that they're already...doing that."

Cordelia gave her a look. "Hon, you luckily didn't have a front row seat for Act I of the Buffy and Angel relationship. I'm sure they didn't waste any time."

There was a silence. A moment later, Wesley and Gunn walked in, both covered with slime. 

"Oh my God, what happened to you guys?" Fred asked, running toward them.

Wesley looked at her. "Bolnark demon. Very slimy. We tried, but it escaped."

"Is that the demon that those people called about, the one that lives under their house?" Cordelia attempted to brush off Gunn's face.

"Yes. We found it in the sewers, directly under their home. I understand why they were so upset. It smelled awful, and we think it was going up to the surface."

Gunn carefully removed his slimy coat. "What a lovely start to a weekend. Wes and I get all slimy, and then the demon escapes."

There was silence. They were all thinking the same thing. Only, as usual, it was Cordelia who said it.

"We need Angel."

The others nodded slowly. 

The door to the hotel opened. "Oh what a beautiful moooooooorning!" Lorne sang as he walked through the door. Then he stopped dead when he saw the state of Gunn and Wesley. "Bless my horns, what happened to you?"

"Bolnark demon," Wesley said, as he headed slowly removed his coat. 

Lorne shook his head. "If Angel-cakes could see this, he would know how much he's needed around here."

Fred spoke hesitantly. "Yeah, we probably could use somebody with superpowers to help us take care of the Bolnark demon."

At that moment Connor walked through the doors of the Hyperion Hotel. Everyone looked at each other. 

"Is Da-er, Angelus back yet?" the teen asked, not bothering with formalities. A lot of progress had been made during the past few months between father and son, but Connor didn't want the others to know that he was beginning to think of him as his father.

Cordelia shook her head sadly. "No, he's still in New York. He should be calling sometime today though!" She glanced at the others nervously. 

"Huh. It figures. Guess he's just trying to show how much he cares," Connor muttered as he headed for the door. 

"Wait! Connor, don't go," Fred called out. She paused nervously. "We haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to?"

She instantly realized it was a mistake. "Why do you care? You just talk to me because Angelus tells you to." He continued to walk towards the doors. 

Gunn and Wesley looked at each other and smiled. "Yo, Connor, hold up!" Gunn called. "You feel like helping us fight a demon?"

Connor stopped and turned around. "A demon?" Suddenly his day was looking up.

  
  
  


New York City

the same morning

  


The first strains of morning touched Angel's face, and he slowly woke up. It took him a moment to realize where he was, but the events of the previous night quickly came back to him, and he smiled. He turned over to see Buffy lying there, still asleep.

She was so beautiful. The sun touched her face, which was smiling slightly. Her blonde hair was spread around her on her pillow, and the blankets just barely covered her naked form. Silently he stroked her hair. 

A moment later she began to stir. Her eyes drifted open, and she looked at him. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Angel said with a smile.

Grinning, Buffy pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, she settled in his arms and they lied there together. 

"Last night was perfect," Buffy said. 

Angel smiled. "We will have many more just like it."

She hesitated. "The only thing that I regret is that we wasted almost a year of your humanity being apart."

He kissed her head. "We will make up for it."

She smiled and looked over her shoulder at him. "Well that is a lot of time to make up for." She turned around to face him. "I think we better start now."

They kissed, and Angel gently moved on top of her. Then Buffy looked to the side and groaned. 

"What is it?"

She pouted. "My alarm is going to go off in two minutes. I have to go to work."

Angel groaned and moved slowly and reluctantly off of her. "Can't you take the day off?"

"I wish I could, but at a small newspaper, where you are lucky to have the job you have without a college degree, every minute counts. And I was already late last week because of you."

He smiled. "It was one week ago today that I found you." He paused. "The happiest day of my life. Until now." They kissed again. 

The alarm went off. They looked at each other and groaned.

"As much as I hate this, I have to go shower," she said sadly, turning it off. Then she smiled slightly. "I would invite you, but I don't think my dorm mates would appreciate a man in their shower room." She smirked. "Even if he is a very handsome man."

He smiled back. "That's ok. Listen, how about tonight, when you get off, you can come to my hotel room and we can start making up for some of that lost time."

She smiled. "That sounds perfect." After a final kiss, she got up, wrapped in the sheet, and began to gather her things. He watched as she slipped on a pair of sweats and a tank top and headed out towards the showers. 

When she was gone, he sighed. Boy did he love this girl. 

He began to fetch his clothes from around the room and dressed. When he was done, there was a knock at the door.

"Lynn, I am so so sorry, I hate to interrupt, but I forgot my resume, and you know I have that important audition this morning, and if I could just sneak in for one minute, I will keep my eyes closed-"

Angel opened the door and interrupted Tracey's babbling. "Hi Tracey. Buffy's off showering, it's perfectly fine." 

"Oh! Okay then." The short brunette walked quickly into the room and began rummaging around on her desk. At one point she looked sideways at Angel. "So I take it from the fact that you're still here and wearing the same clothes that Operation Red Dress was a success?"

Angel chuckled. "I suppose you could say that."

Triumphantly she pulled a sheet of paper from the desk. "Well, I found it. I just need to grab one more thing and then I'll be on my way." She opened a drawer.

"So, you want to be an actress?"

She nodded. "Since I was little." She blushed and looked down. "But it's not going so well. I've been auditioning since sophomore year and I still haven't landed even a commercial." She stood and closed the drawer. "But you can't give up, right?"

Angel nodded. But it was obvious that the whole thing upset Tracey. As she walked toward the door, he thought up one way to make her feel better.

"Tracey?" She paused and looked at him. "I just wanted to thank you. For...you know, being here for her when I...wasn't."

She smiled. "It's been my pleasure." She opened the door. "I really wish you two the best. But be warned: if you break her heart again...you have to deal with me. And most of the Columbia University cheer squad."

Angel laughed. "I'll remember that." Then she was gone. 

A moment later Buffy reentered the room, wearing only a towel. "I missed you," she said, giving him a kiss.

"I missed you more."

Buffy began rummaging in the closet for something to wear. "Tracey was just here. She needed to pick up some stuff before her audition."

"Oh yeah, the toothpaste commercial! I forgot that was today." She held up a shirt. "I really feel bad for her. She is having some, er, problems getting her acting career off the ground."

Angel nodded. "I'm sure her day will come."

Buffy dropped the towel and began to get dressed, much to Angel's amusement. "So, what time will you stop by tonight?"

"Probably around 7. Work usually goes pretty late today. Sunday issue and all."

He nodded. She was now dressed in jeans and a black shirt. She began brushing her hair. "So what are you up to today?" she said.

"Well I have to call L.A. I was actually supposed to last night...but I was otherwise engaged." He smirked.

She laughed. "That you were." After putting on some quick makeup, she began putting papers into her messenger bag. Soon she was ready to go. 

The recently reunited couple walked downstairs and onto the sidewalk to call a cab. One pulled to a stop near the curb. "Well, I'll see you tonight then," said the petite former slayer. They kissed. "Love you."

"Love you too." Then she climbed into the cab, and with a final wave, she was gone.

  
  
  
  


A half hour later, Buffy walked happily into the Manhatten Tribune office. "Hey everyone," she said cheerfully. A chorus of "Hey, Lynn"s sounded throughout the still half empty office. She sat down at her cubicle and began to sort through her mail. 

"Hello Lynn, nice to see you here on time," Donna said as she walked by. 

"Good morning to you too!" Buffy called after her. 

Then one of the business editors, Nathan, walked by. "Hey, Lynn. You look happy today," he commented. Nathan was 24 and a NYU graduate. 

She smiled. "As a matter of fact I am."

"A guy?"

She grinned. "Oh yeah."

They both laughed. "See ya later," he said.

Then she smiled and prepared for another day at work.

  
  


Four hours later she groaned and leaned back in her chair. Her good mood was on the verge of disappearing. Since she arrived, she had answered multiple phone calls and emails, written 3 articles, visited a crime scene, and done an interview. Things were truly crazy, and she was thankful it was time for her lunch break. She rose to leave, and then hesitated. She had a better idea. 

She sat down and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number, and waited for the long distance call to go through. "Hello?" answered the familiar British voice on the other end. 

"Hi Giles. It's Ly-Buffy," she said, quickly correcting herself. 

"Buffy! Hello! It's great to hear from you. How are you?"

She chatted with Giles a minute. "I trust that you and Angel have been.....talking?"

_And a whole lot more._ "Yes we have. Giles, we're actually....we're back together."

There was a brief pause, and she could almost hear him wiping his glasses. "Oh! Well, that's wonderful, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"The others are also here. Would you like to speak to them?"

Buffy sat up straight. "Yes! I'd love that."

"Okay. I'll put Willow on."

She waited a moment. "Hey Buffy!" sounded the energetic voice of the red-haired witch. 

She grinned. "Hey Willow." They chatted for a few minutes, about the demon activity in Sunnydale, and about Buffy's classes. 

"I still can't believe you're going to Columbia! I mean...it's Columbia!"

Buffy laughed. 

"So...how are things with you and Angel?"

"We're actually back together."

There was a brief pause. "That's great Buffy! I'm really happy for you." 

"Thanks." Buffy was temporarily sad when she realized that a few years ago she would have told Willow everything about her night with Angel. But things had changed. A lot. Now Tracey was her best friend. But hearing Willow's voice still made part of her ache to see her and the rest of the gang. 

"Oh, and I'm sorry about what happened with Oz. Angel told me."

"Thanks. But that was a long time ago, and I've gotten past it now." She smiled at Tara, who was sitting on Giles's couch. 

"So, are you going out with someone else now?"

"Actually I've been wanting to talk to you about that."

Buffy's eyes widened slightly as she listened. "Well, that's great! I'm glad you're happy."

"You would really like Tara. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Her words jolted Buffy in a way. "Yeah, me too."

She realized then that was something she hadn't even thought about. When would she see her Sunnydale friends again? 

Was she ever going back to Sunnydale?

"Buffy? Are you there?"

Willow's voice jolted her back to reality. "Yeah, sorry."

"So, Xander wants to talk to you. Talk to you soon!"

"Bye Will."

A moment later, Xander's familiar voice spoke to her. "Buffster! What's up?"

She smiled at the use of the old nickname. "Not much. Just wanted to call and say hello." She sighed. "So Angel tells me that you're married! I can't believe it!"

He laughed. "Neither can I sometimes." Buffy noticed a change in his voice. He sounded older, more mature.

"So, I never really knew Anya that well. Are you guys happy together?"

"Yes we are. We have a nice apartment, I have a good construction job...I guess I could say that this is the good life."

Buffy smiled. She was happy for Xander, but a little amazed at how much he'd changed. She wondered if she would believe what she saw if she did return to Sunnydale.

Was there even a place for her in the changed lives of her friends?

"That's great Xander. I'm really happy for you." Just then Donna walked by her cubicle, tapping her watch pointedly. Buffy knew that her lunch break was over.

"Look, I've got to get back to work now. I'll talk to you guys soon," she said.

"Bye, Buff. Nice hearing from you."

"Bye." 

She hung up, trying not to think about how huge the bill would be for that call. She thought about some of the things her friends had said. They had made her realize, that she had some hard choices ahead. She was graduating this May. But what would she do then? She knew that everyone assumed she would come to work full-time. But what about Angel? He couldn't stay in New York forever. He had a son and a business in California. 

_Well, I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it._ For now, she just wanted to focus on her relationship with the love of her life.

  
  
  


Hours later, Buffy climbed out of the cab in front of the hotel. She entered and took the elevator up to the third floor, where his room was. She knocked on the door.

She had been looking forward to this all day. She had even made a special stop on the way to get something extra special.

A second later, Angel opened the door, smiling. "Hello beautiful," he said, kissing her.

"Mmmmm. I missed you today," she whispered.

"I missed you too."

Still smiling, he took her hand. Silently he lead her inside. She gasped.

Candles were lit throughout the room. Rose petals were sprinkled on the bed, and a bottle of champagne with two empty glasses sat on a table. Low music played.

"Oh my God, Angel! What did you do all of this for?"

He kissed her again. "Well, because last night was kind of impromptu, at least for me, I wanted to make tonight the romantic one that you deserve."

She felt tears in her eyes. "I love it." They kissed again. 

"Would you like some champagne?" he walked over to the table and picked up the bottle.

"That would be lovely." Then a thought struck her mind. "Actually, I'll be right back. I have a little surprise of my own." She winked, went into the bathroom, and closed the door.

Wondering what it was, he popped the cork and poured two glasses. A moment later, the door to the bathroom opened. He stood speechless.

She was wearing an almost see-through, silky, spaghetti-strap white nightgown that came down very low in the front and was very short. She had let her hair down, and she stood there in the doorway, looking at him seductively. 

"Wow. You look..." he shook his head. "I think that champagne will have to wait." He walked towards her as the song on the radio changed.

_why do I just wither and forget all resistance  
when you and your magic pass by  
my heart's in a dither dear  
when you're at a distance  
but when you are near, oh my..._

He kissed her slowly, as they slowly traveled closer to the bed. She slipped off his shirt and undid his belt. 

_Its not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me,   
oh no  
Its just the nearness of you  
_

  


He sat down on the bed, her standing in front of him. He removed the nightgown from her and pulled her onto the bed with him. 

_It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation,   
oh no  
Its just the nearness of you  
_

  


"I love you Buffy," he whispered as he lie on top of her.

"I love you Angel," she whispered back. 

Then they continued to lose themselves in each other.

_When you're in my arms   
and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams   
came true_  


  


A little while later, they lie in bed on top of the rose petals, limbs still entwined. "That was amazing," she whispered. She really didn't know why she felt she had to whisper. She just didn't want to lose the peace of the perfect moment.

The moment of perfect bliss that would have destroyed everything a mere year earlier.

He kissed her head. "No. _You_ were amazing." They kissed softly.

  


_I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me   
the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night   
the nearness of you._

Angel smiled down at her. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but I have something for you."

He sat up and reached into one of the bedside drawers. He pulled out a little box wrapped in silver paper.

Buffy sat up. "For me?"

"Yes. Here," he said, handing her the box. She quickly tore the paper open. She opened he box and gasped.

"Oh my God, Angel, they're beautiful!" She held the sparkling pink diamond earrings up to the light.

"I figured I had to find something at least half as beautiful as you are," he said, pleased that she liked them so much.

She was beaming. "Thank you so much. I love them." She gave him a hug and a kiss. Then they pulled away. "I would put them on, but you know...I wouldn't want anything to happen to them," she said with a wink.

"Oh, so you have more in mind?"

She smiled. "Oh, yeah." She kissed his chest. 

He chuckled. "Well, can we at least take a break to have the champagne that I poured," he looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes ago?"

She pouted. "Okay."

He climbed out of bed, not bothering to cover up, and grabbed the two glasses of champagne. Then he climbed back into bed and handed one to his love. For a minute or so they just sat there together sipping champagne and enjoying each other's company.

"I called Sunnydale today," Buffy said, breaking the silence.

"Really? Who did you talk to?" Angel was slightly surprised that she was so eager to talk to...well, her old life.

"The whole gang. Willow, Xander, and Giles. It was great." She paused, not sure if she should continue. "Angel, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She looked down slightly. "Talking to them made me think. About...you know....my future." She took a deep breath. "About whether or not I'll go back to Sunnydale when I graduate."

Angel nodded. He had wondered when she would mention this. He hadn't expected it to be this soon though. She really had changed. 

"And I just need to know. We both know that I graduate in May. And I was wondering....what did you expect to happen then?"

He looked at her with sympathy. "Buffy, I would never expect anything from you. I know that you've built a new life here, and I know that you're happy here. I never expected that you would go back to California, if that's what you're asking."

"Really?"

"Yes! I mean, yes it's true, I do have a business there, and of course there's Connor, but that could all be arranged. I will stay with you and support you no matter what your decision is."

Tears in her eyes, Buffy looked at him. "You really mean that don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes I do." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. 

She groaned and fell back onto the pillows. "I just have no idea what I'm going to do come May. I mean, I know that I have a place in New York. I have people here that care about me. I have a job...I mean, I don't even know what I have in Sunnydale. They've all moved on. I don't know if I would fit in the way I used to."

He stroked her hair. "Well, just know that you will always have me." He shook his head. "I already left you once. I would never do that to you again." 

She smiled and kissed him again. She stretched. "I don't know about you, but a nice, hot shower sounds really good right now." She smirked. "Want to join me?"

With a giggle or two they ran towards the bathroom. But Buffy was still thinking. She believed Angel, she really did. But she wondered if he was really thinking things through. He probably didn't realize what it would mean if Buffy did decide to stay in New York. She knew he loved Connor. Would he really sacrifice his whole relationship with his own son for Buffy?

Angel started the water and they climbed into the shower. As he splashed water onto her back, she felt the negative thoughts slowly disappearing. _Right now, just enjoy your romantic evening with Angel._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Part 8

Author's Note: OMG, I am so sorry it took me so long to get this part out. My Buffy guild had it's first 

birthday this month, and I was totally swamped, and this fanfic took a real backseat. And on top of that, Angel was cancelled a few days back. -tear-

But now I am back, and ready to finish this story in record time. Only three more parts left after this one! I think you guys will really enjoy this chapter, I am very pleased with it. :-)

Dedication: To the fans of Angel, that have come together so much since the cancellation was announced. We can't give up!!

  


Part 8

For the next month, things went very smoothly. Buffy and Angel continued their relationship. Almost every night she would be in his hotel room. Between cheerleading, work, and classes, they still made time to go on dates. Neither of them could ever remember being this happy before. 

However the choice she would have to make in only 2 more months continued to eat away at the back of her mind. She tried not to mention it while she was around Angel. He had already sacrificed enough for her. She also didn't want to take away from their time together with her problems. 

She also avoided mentioning it to her New York friends. A few months ago, before Angel had come back into the picture, they had all discussed getting an apartment together after graduation. But since Angel came, they had stopped talking about it. Buffy felt bad because she knew that even if she decided to stay in New York, she would probably get a place with Angel. 

If he would even stay.

She tried not to think about all of these things, but sometimes she couldn't help it. She continued to call Sunnydale every once in a while, just to chat. She enjoyed her conversations with her California friends, and began to miss them even more. She was really and truly torn.

  


March 25, 2003

New York City

"I'm going to miss you," Buffy said to Angel. They stood in the main lobby of JFK airport. His flight to Los Angeles was leaving in a few minutes. 

After being in New York for over a month, Angel knew that he was due to check on things in LA, both with his business and with his son. He was only going for a few days, but to them it seemed like it would be forever.

"I'll miss you more," he teased, giving her a kiss.

"I'll talk to you soon," she said. They kissed one last time. Then with one final smile, he boarded the plane.

Buffy sat in one of the few empty chairs in the crowded lobby. A part of her was sad that she would have to spend a few days without him. But she understood, and was grateful that he had waited even this long to make the trip back to LA. However, she was planning on using the time while he was away to resolve her dilemma. She finally would have some time to herself to just really think it through. She hoped that by the time he returned, she would be at peace with whatever decision she had made. 

And she knew just how to start. With a slight smile, she walked outside and into the waiting cab. 

Back in her dorm room, Buffy flipped through the pages of her address book until she found the entry she was looking for. Then she picked up the phone and dialed the number that she hadn't dialed in months. 

After the long distance call went through, she heard the familiar voice pick up the phone. "Hello?"

Buffy grinned. "Professor Strang! It's Lynn."

"Lynn! It's so great to hear from you! How are you?"

"I'm doing great. But, I really need your advice. I have nowhere else to go," she said.

"Oh, Lynn my dear, you know you can always call me. So tell me what's the matter."

Buffy proceeded to give the less supernatural version of the events that had led her to this moment. She explained how she had known Angel back in California, and how he was here now. She mentioned how happy she had been the last month. Then she cut right to the chase. 

"Professor, I don't know what I'm going to do when I graduate. Part of me really just wants to stay here, and be with Angel, and continue with the life I've made for myself. But then I miss my friends in Sunnydale, and I know that Angel would be happier in California with his son. I really don't know what to do, and it's tearing me apart." She was on the verge of tears. 

"Oh Lynn. You do have a predicament ahead of you. But I think it can be sorted out rather easily. You just need to work through it the way you know best."

Buffy was really not in the mood for cryptic. "What do you mean?"

"Lynn! You are a writer! You need to write out your problems, and then everything will seem much clearer, I guarantee it."

"You mean, like a pros and cons list?"

"Yes! Whatever works for you. And Lynn, I can tell that you love this Angel very much. But you must make the decision that's right for you. You have to follow your heart. And if you are still torn after you write it out, then I'm sure a sign will come that will show you the way."

A tear trickled down Lynn's cheek. "Professor Strang, thank you so much. I really needed that."

"Anytime my dear. And do let me know what you decide. I know you will make the right choice."

"Goodbye Professor Strang."

"Goodbye Lynn."

Feeling satisfied, she hung up the phone. She was right. Buffy wished that she had thought of this solution before. She sat down at her desk with a pen and paper. She divided the paper into two columns, and put "California" at the top of one and "NYC" at the top of the other. Then she paused a moment. 

First, in the California column, she wrote _Willow, Xander, and Giles._ Then under NYC, she wrote _Tracey, Dani, and Kristen._

_Which column do I put Angel under? _She thought. He said he would stay with me no matter what, but I know he'd rather be in Sunnydale...

She groaned, and crumbled up the paper. This wasn't helping at all. She had to really write it out in order for this to work. 

She got out a clean piece of paper. She knew that the only way to make this work was to start at the beginning. She began to write the first thing that came into her mind.

_In early 1997, my mother and I moved to Sunnydale, California...._

The same day

Los Angeles, CA

Angel walked into the Hyperion Hotel and set his duffel bag down on the floor. "Anybody home?" he called.

"Angel?" Cordelia walked out from the office. "Angel! You're back!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. 

"I'm glad to see you too," he said, truly meaning it. 

"So what are you doing here? Are...oh, Angel, did you break up with Buffy? I am soooo sorry." She hugged him again.

"Actually no, things are great with me and Buffy. I'm just here to see Connor." He paused. "And the rest of you," he added quickly. 

"Oh! Okay. Well, I don't know where he is. He's been pretty scarce around here this past month. I think the last time he stopped by was about three days ago." 

"Well, I can find him. I just need to talk to him about-"

"Angel! You're back!"

Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne walked through the doors of the hotel, smiling. 

"Hey guys! I've missed you." He hugged Fred and smiled at the others. 

"So, how's Buffy?" Wesley asked.

Angel couldn't help but grin at the mention of her name. "She's great. It's great."

The former Watcher/rogue demon hunter smiled. "I'm glad. We are all very happy for you."

"Thank you." They all stood there for a minute.

"So how long are you going to stay?" Fred asked. 

"I don't know. A few days, maybe. I just have some things that I need to talk over with Connor."

They nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go out and look for him. But it's great seeing you guys again." He headed towards the door. 

"Good luck. You know, I think the kid really missed you," Gunn said. 

"I hope so." And with that he left.

  


Angel walked around the streets of LA, hoping to pick up a sign of Connor. He had been out for over an hour now, and still nothing. Just as he was thinking about how he should get Connor ones of those little phones that everyone in New York had, he heard a voice behind him.

"Dad?"

Angel spun around to see his son standing behind him. "Connor! Hey." He took a step toward him, intending to hug him, but Connor quickly stepped back. _Okay, guess I was pushing my luck._

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked suspiciously. He carried a stake in one hand. _I would feel a lot better if he put that thing away._

"I'm here to see you," Angel said. He paused. "Can we go somewhere where we can talk? Back to the hotel, maybe?"

"Sure, I guess." To Angel's relief he put the stake in his pocket. They started to walk in the direction of the hotel. 

"So how's Buffy?" he asked after a moment.

Slightly surprised at the question, Angel took a moment to respond. "She's great. It's...it's been great to be with her again."

"Then why are you here?"

Angel stopped. "Look, I already told you, I'm here to see you. I feel bad enough, going away for a month right when things were getting...better with...us. So I wanted to come and see you. I've missed you, Connor."

Connor looked down. "But tomorrow you're going back to New York."

Angel took a deep breath. "Maybe not tomorrow, but...soon. I made a promise to Buffy." He hesitated. "That's actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

Connor looked up slightly. They were almost back to the hotel now.

"Buffy's graduating from college in May. She still doesn't know if she wants to stay in New York or come back to California. So, we might be coming back here-"

"Or you might stay in New York and leave me for good."

"Actually no. Well yes to the first part, but no to the leaving you for good. I wanted to tell you that if she does decide to stay in New York...I want you to come there and live with us."

Connor stopped and really looked at Angel for the first time since their conversation had started. "What?"

"We would get an apartment in New York, big enough for the three of us, and we would like you to come and live with us. You could even have your own room."

Connor knew that this offer was too nice to be true. "Have you even talked to Buffy about this?"

_Oh boy._ "Well no, not yet, but only because the topic of her staying or leaving is a pretty sore subject right now. But I know that she would love the idea."

Connor shook his head and kept walking. "Connor, I want you to please consider it. I don't need an answer right now, I don't even know if we are staying in New York. But please think about it."

They both stopped. Angel looked at his son. "We could be a family."

After a second, Connor started walking again. "Buffy might not even like me."

"Actually I think you're wrong about that. She can't wait to meet you." Hoping that he could still salvage the situation, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. He handed it to Connor. "That's Buffy."

Connor looked at the photo. He saw a petite, smiling blonde woman looking back at him. He handed the photo back to his father. "She's beautiful." He kept walking.

Angel forced a smile. "Looks reasonable enough, doesn't she?" His son just continued to walk to the point where Angel had to half-jog to keep up with him. He decided to change the subject. "So I hear that you've been helping out with the demons."

"Yeah, I helped Wesley and Gunn kill a Bolnark demon few weeks back." 

"You know, you're always welcome at the hotel. They worry about you when you don't stop by."

He shrugged. "I have better things to do." That was a complete lie, but his father didn't need to know that. They had reached the hotel now. 

Connor spoke again. "I'd better go, I was heading to a vampire nest when I ran into you."

"Oh." Angel tried not to let the disappointment show. "Okay. You need help?"

"No, I've got it."

"Well, just think about what we discussed. And here, take this." He handed him a slip of paper. "It's my phone number in New York. You can call me any time. I'd love to hear from you."

Reluctantly he took the paper. "Okay." He turned to walk away. 

"Wait, Connor?"

He turned around.

"Take care."

He nodded. Then he started to walk away. "Bye Dad," he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing." And with that he was gone.

The same night

New York City

Buffy threw down her pen. She was finally done. Three pages of paper covered with writing sat in front of her. She had written down everything there was to write. And still...

She screamed. Then she threw the papers across the room. She wasn't any closer to a decision than she had been an hour ago. 

She flopped onto the bed. This was so frustrating! She wished that someone else could make her decision for her. 

She sat up straight. That was it!

"Maybe they can't make my decision for me, but they might be able to help..." she said to herself. She half ran and retrieved her papers, then ran back to the desk. She edited a few quick things. Then she looked at the clock. 9:42.

"Someone will still be there," she murmered. She grabbed her coat and stuffed the papers into her bag. Then she turned out the lights and ran out the door.

Twenty minutes later she ran into the Manhatten Tribune office. The place was very quiet, but a few people were still there. Not bothering to say hello, she walked straight to the office of Henry Brown, editor in chief. She walked through the open door.

"I need you to print this for me," she said, thrusting her papers at him. 

The middle aged, kind faced man looked at her in surprise. "Lynn! What are you doing here at this hour? What is this? Please, sit down." She remained standing.

"Look Mr. Brown, I need this to be printed. It can go in the editorial section, or whatever. Just please print it."

He looked at her, then down at the papers. He began to read it. A second later, he looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Is this true?"

"Every word."

He continued to read. She stood there silently while he read the whole thing. When he was done, he let out a low whistle.

"Wow Lynn, I don't envy you right now." He shook his head. "All of that is true? So...your name isn't really Lynn?"

"No. But Mr. Brown, I'm so confused. I need help. I know that if we print this, we'll get some responses. Maybe hearing other peoples' opinions will help me."

He looked at her for a second. "Okay. Just type this up, and have it to me in ten minutes. There is still time to get it in tomorrow's issue."

"Mr. Brown, thank you soooo much!" She grabbed her article and ran toward the door. 

"Lynn?"

She turned around.

"Good luck."

She smiled. "Thank you." Then she ran to her cubicle and began typing her masterpiece. 

The next morning

New York City

The next morning, Buffy awoke at 8 when her alarm went off. For a second, she just lied there, feeling lonely, as it was the first time in a month that she'd woken up without Angel. But then she remembered, and she bolted out of bed. 

Still in her pajamas, she ran down the hallway. There were already kids there, milling around a little before work or class. Finally she spotted someone with what she was looking for.

"Can I see that for a minute?" They handed her the newspaper. Today's issue of the Manhatten Tribune. She flipped furiously to the editorial/opinion section. There it was, bottom left. 

"Thank you," she said, handing it back. She walked back to her room, smiling the whole way. Soon, her problems would be solved.

She opened the door to her room to find Tracey there. "Hey hun, where were you? I'm so sorry, I never made it home last night. I was cramming for my bio test in the library, and I totally crashed."

"It's okay. I just had to go check on something, that's all." She began to gather her stuff for her shower.

"So, is Angel coming home today? Oh, God, last night was your first night in like, a month, without him wasn't it? And I wasn't here!" Tracey smacked her forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay, really. He'll be home today or tomorrow, I don't know. I talked to him last night. He said he talked to Connor, but he didn't know if he could get a flight today or not." She smiled at her best friend. "But being alone for one night really makes me wonder how I went for 4 whole years without him."

Tracey walked over and put her arm around her friend. "I know. But I'm sure he'll make up for it when he gets back."

Later, Tracey walked through the main lobby of the dormitory on her way to class. She spotted a group of kids from her hall huddled around something. Curious, she wandered over. 

"Wow, who would have known. Lynn seemed so...nice and normal," one girl said. 

"Hey, can I see that?" Tracey asked, gesturing towards the newspaper that the girl held.

"Yeah, hey Trace. Oh my God, you're her roommate, aren't you? Did you know about this?"

Tracey scanned the page until she found what they had all been talking about. "Oh boy," she whispered.

Stepping aside for a minute, she skimmed through the article. Her heart was breaking for her roommate. She must feel so alone, to write about her personal feelings for all of New York to see.

She handed the paper back. "Yeah, I knew about the situation, but not about the article."

"Well...give her our best, okay? She's gonna need it," another girl said.

Tracey nodded. Then she headed out into the street. She groaned. "How am I going to fix this?" she muttered to herself. The one thing about the article that had really bothered her was how uncertain Lynn had sounded about Angel's loyalty to her. She had only known the guy for a month, and she already knew that he'd do anything for Buffy. 

She had an idea. But she would have to wait a while. So she headed off to fail her biology test, trying to put the article out of her mind. 

Later, in the afternoon, Tracey called Buffy's cell phone in between her English class and her drama club meeting. After two rings she picked up.

"Hey, Trace. Whatsup?"

"Not much. Just wanted to remind you that we have practice tonight."

"Ugh, do we ever. Angel is home too, and I won't be able to see him until eight tonight!!"

Tracey smiled slightly. "That sucks. Well, I've got to go now. Drama club meeting."

"Byebye!" They hung up.

Tracey rushed into the auditorium where drama club was held. She ran up to Stacey, the president. "Hey, Stace, do you need me for the first, like, half an hour of the meeting? I have something really important I have to do." Tracey was the treasurer of the drama club.

"No, I think we'll be okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it will be. I'll be back soon!" And then she ran out the door.

  


Ten minutes later her cab pulled up outside of the hotel where Angel was staying. Tracey climbed out of the cab. She entered the hotel. Before she went over to the check in desk she grabbed a copy of today's Manhatten Tribune from the rack by the door. Then she approached the desk.

"Hi, can you tell me what room Angel O'Leary is in?" she asked.

The hotel clerk looked at her suspiciously. "I'm sorry, but I can't give out that kind of information."

Tracey flashed her sweetest smile. "Can you at least call his room, and tell him that Tracey is here? He'll want to see me."

Reluctantly, the clerk picked up the phone. There was a brief pause. "Hello, Mr. O'Leary, this is the front desk. There is a young woman named Tracey that wants to see you. Should I send her up?" There was another brief pause. "Okay then." She hung up.

"Room 518," she said.

"Thank you!" 

She hopped on the elevator and rode up to the 5th floor. She noticed that the hotel was pretty swanky. "Well I guess after you live for 200 plus years you get quite the chunk of change built up," she muttered to herself. She quickly found the room, and knocked.

A second later he opened the door. "Tracey! Hi. Is...is Buffy okay?" he asked, visibly concerned.

She smiled. "Yes, she's...well actually I don't know. Can I come in for a second?" _Lynn is so wrong. He cares about her so much. He would probably die for her._

"Um, sure," he said, still confused. "It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but...what is this about exactly?"

"It's about this." She handed him the paper, which she had opened to the editorial section. He looked at her, confused.

"Bottom left."

He saw the article. He began to read it. Tracey saw his face fall as he read about the problems of the woman he loved. When he was done he sat down on the bed and rubbed his forehead. "I am so stupid. How could I not know that this was tearing her up so much?" 

"It's not your fault. It's Lynn's. She obviously still doesn't totally believe you. And that's why I came."

He looked at her. "To tip me off that the woman I love doesn't believe a word I say?"

"No, no, no, not at all. She just doesn't believe that you will stay with her if she decides to stay in New York for good. And I think that you need to show her that she can believe you- and fast."

Angel nodded slowly. "Thank you for showing me this."

"Anything for Lynn." She turned and began to walk towards the door. Then she stopped. "She does love you. She just needs some...security. She needs to know that you will always be there for her no matter what."

Angel smiled. "She's very lucky to have you for a friend."

Tracey smiled. Then she left.

Angel picked up the newspaper and read the article through once more. _How can I show her that I will never leave her ever again?_

Then inspiration struck. Just like one of those cartoons with the little lightbulbs. "That's it," he whispered. Grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed his coat and hurried out of the room. 

  


Later that night, Buffy walked down the hallway at Angel's hotel. When she had talked to him before, he'd sounded...strange. She was a little worried. _Maybe he saw my article. But he couldn't have. He wasn't even here this morning. I'm sure it's nothing._

_ Or maybe seeing Connor made him realize that he has to go back to LA. Now._

She shook her head. She had to stop thinking such negative things about the man that she loved. _Things would be so much simpler if he didn't have a son. _

She knocked at the door. "Coming!" she heard him call from within. 

Soon the door swung open. "Hey, gorgeous," he said, leaning in to kiss her. They kissed passionately. 

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he whispered back. He reached down to grab her hand. "Come in. I have a surprise for you," he said. 

She followed him into the room. "What kind of a surprise?"

He led her over to the bed, where she sat. He stood in front of her. "Tracey came to see me today. She showed me this." He held up the copy of the newspaper. Buffy's face fell. 

"Angel, it's not-"

He put his hand over his lips. "You don't have to say anything. Let me do the talking, okay?" She nodded. 

He sat down next to her on the bed. "That article you wrote really made me realize. It made me realize that you really didn't believe me when I said that I would stay with you no matter what decision you made. And it also made me realize that you had no reason to believe me."

She looked up.

"I already left you once before. It's only reasonable to think that I might do it again. And it made me realize that I have to make you see that...this time is different. This is the real thing, Buffy. This is our chance. We can have something really wonderful. But only if we both want it." He took a deep breath. "So now I have to show you how much I want it." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. Buffy gasped. 

"Buffy Summers, I love you. And I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you, _wherever_ you want." She smiled, and started to cry. "I am never going to leave you again." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring. "Buffy Summers, will you marry me?"

She held her hand over her mouth. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. 

"Oh, my God...yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She fell into his arms. 

A moment later she pulled back. "I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. I realize now that I was stupid to not believe you. I love you Angel." They kissed. 

After they kissed, he took hold of her left hand. He put the ring on her finger. 

"It's so beautiful," she said, looking at the ring through her tears. "You really didn't have to-"

"I was going to anyway. I was going to wait until after you graduated, but today I realized that I needed to do it now." He smiled. "So do you believe me yet?"

She smiled. "Yes, I do." They kissed again. "I promise that I will never not believe you again." They kissed again, and they fell back onto the bed. They knew that the next few months would contain a lot of hard choices, but they were finally ready to face them together. 


	9. Part 9

Dedication: To all the fans who have come together in the effort to save Angel. It is amazing how people can come together in a time of crisis. Also to Tara for helping me with a part in this chapter I was iffy about.

Author's Note: Here it is, Part 9! Okay, first the big news, this fanfic had won two awards! To view them go here and go to the awards page. Thanks so much to Sara at the Spike Threw the Heart Awards. It is such an honor. 

Okay, please don't kill me over this part. Just remember that there are still 2 parts and many more twists to come! I am very happy with how this part turned out. Enjoy! And please review. 

Part 9

The next morning Buffy walked into the Manhatten Tribune office with a smile on her face. "Good morning everyone," she called. On the way to her cubicle she was intercepted by Henry Brown. "Hi, Mr. Brown. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

He looked at her and chuckled. "You might want to come with me Lynn. I think you'll want to see this."

Puzzled, she followed him to his office. She gasped when she saw the overflowing bag of mail on the ground. 

"What is that?" Suddenly it hit her. "No, that's not for...it can't possibly be..."

"Well it is. The most responses we've ever gotten all from your editorial." He laughed as she bent down and peered into the bag. "Hopefully someone will have a solution to your dilemma."

She shook her head. "Wow. I never expected..." 

With her mind occupied on the new engagement ring on her finger, she had totally forgotten about the editorial. She even somewhat regretted it, now that she had the security that Angel would be with her forever. But the issue did still stand...she still had to decide.

She looked up. "So all this is mine? I can take it?"

"Sure. But let me help you with that." He hoisted up the bag, and followed Buffy to her cubicle. On the way several familiar faces popped out. 

"Lynn, oh my God, I couldn't believe it when I read your editorial. Is it really true?" asked Bob, young crime writer who had been crushing on Buffy for two years.

"Yes, Bob, every word."

He shook his head. "Wow. I never would have suspected..." she walked on, leaving him standing there wearing a very confused expression on his face.

"Lynn, what an amazing editorial you wrote. Do you want me to call you Buffy now?" asked Nathan, the business editor. 

She smiled. "You can still call me Lynn if you'd like. After all, around here, I _am_ Lynn." 

Donna ran up to her. "How come you never told me, after all these years we've worked together?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Actually, it's only been two years. And I never told anyone. Until now," she said.

"Is that all the responses you got?" Donna asked, gaping at the mail bag. 

"Yes it is." They reached her cubicle and Mr. Brown set the bag down. "Thanks!" she said as he headed back to his office. She turned on her computer and set her bag down on the chair. "Any assignments for today?"

Donna shook her head. "How you can act like everything's normal I don't know. But the only assignment I have for you is editing these police blotter reports that the interns did." She set a manila folder down on the desk. "Something will come in though." And then, in typical Donna fashion, she walked away. 

Buffy laughed quietly. She sat down and began looking through the folder. She started editing, writing the revised versions down for the interns to type. But she couldn't concentrate. Her gaze kept wandering to the mail bag.

"Okay, I'll read three letters, then I'll get back to work," she said to herself. She reached in and pulled out a letter. She ripped open the envelope.

Dear Ms. Herring,

I think you should stay in New York. The Manhatten Tribune needs you and you have created a life for yourself here. You shouldn't be forced to give that up. Good luck.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Marjorie Watson

_Sounds like an old lady. Reasonable enough though. _She opened another letter.

Lynn-

I think you should go back to California. You have put your friends and family through a lot and you owe this to them. Let the readers know what you decide!

-Becca Hall

_Another reasonable argument. But not helping._ She pulled out one more letter.

Hey baby! Just wanted to say that if all these problems are becoming too much for you, feel free to give me a call, and I will see if I can be of some comfort. If you know what I mean. 765-9807

She stared at the letter in horror before crumpling it and throwing it into the trash can. She groaned slightly. So far this wasn't helping at all. She glanced down at her ring, and instantly felt better. 

She hadn't told anyone yet. She was dying to tell Tracey, but her and Angel had gotten carried away in the shower AGAIN this morning, and she hadn't had time to see her before her English class. She glanced at her watch. 1:15. Tracey should be just getting out of psych class, maybe they could meet for a quick lunch, and Buffy could tell her the big news. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tracey's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey girl," said the familiar voice of her friend. "Whatsup?"

"Not much. Can you meet me for lunch now? I have something to tell you."

Tracey paused. "I don't like the sound of that. But okay. Where?"

"Don't worry, it's all good. How about the café right by my office in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good. Later."

They hung up. Buffy squealed at the thought of telling Tracey the news. She looked at her ring again. She was already imagining her wedding. She wanted it to be spectacular. Tracey and Willow could be the maids of honor, with all her other friends as bridesmaids, with herself wearing the most gorgeous wedding gown ever made...

But would they walk outside into the NYC traffic, or into the California sun?

20 minutes later Buffy walked up to the café. Tracey was standing outside waiting for her. "Hey!" she said. "So please, don't keep me in suspense any longer. What do you have to tell me?"

Buffy smiled. She casually moved her right hand up and brushed her hair back. "Notice anything different?"

Tracey scanned her up and down, looking slightly puzzled. Then she saw the light reflecting off the ring, and she screamed. "Oh my God, Lynn! You're engaged!" She threw her arms around her friend, ignoring the stares from the bystanders. Buffy hugged her friend back. After a moment they pulled apart.

"When? When did this happen?" Tracey asked excitedly. 

"Last night. Let's go inside, and I'll tell you everything," she said. Together the two girls walked into the café, where they were quickly seated. They began to flip through the menus.

"First, I want to thank you for going and talking to Angel yesterday. It really means a lot to me. Even though you totally didn't have to," she added quickly.

Tracey smiled. "Yes, I had to. I can't just let my best friend screw up her life. And hey, looks like I was successful!"

Buffy laughed. "Oh yeah. You made him realize how I was feeling, and he proposed." She sighed happily. "Now I feel so secure. I just wish that I talked to him about my uncertainties a long time ago." She paused. "Now we have more important issues at hand. Like my wedding. And what your maid of honor gown is going to look like." She smiled slyly. 

"My what? Oh my God. Me? Your maid of honor?" Tears formed in the struggling actress's eyes. "Oh Lynn, thank you so much! I would be honored." She paused. "But what about Willow?"

"I am just going to ask her to be a maid of honor too. That way no one will be hurt."

"We have to start looking at dresses! Oh my God, this wedding is going to be perfect!" Tracey squealed.

Buffy sighed. "If I knew where I was having it."

Tracey's expression softened. "You'll figure it all out soon."

"I hope so. I still have a mail bag full of responses to my editorial to read. Maybe someone has more of a clue than I do." She sighed. "Guess I'll just have to see where fate takes me."

One month later

Saturday April 26, 2003

Buffy groaned as her alarm went off next to her bed. She reached over and shut it off. 

She instantly missed Angel. She had seen him last night, but she had a term paper to finish writing, so she had to come back to the dorm. She hated waking up without him. 

_But soon we'll have a place of our own. Somewhere._

Graduation was a month away. In one month she had to have a decision made. And she was still nowhere near one. 

She got up out of bed. Tracey was still sleeping. Beauty rest for an audition that afternoon. Although she would never admit it, Tracey was nervous too. In one month she would graduate, and she still had no acting gigs lined up. A knock at the door startled Buffy from her thoughts and Tracey from her sleep.

The brunette groaned. "Lynn, make them go away." 

Buffy opened the door to see Ryan, a boy from the next hall, standing there with a letter in his hand. "Hi Lynn. Sorry to bother you, but the lady at the front desk asked me to bring this up to your room. Said it was supposed to be delivered directly to you."

Buffy took the letter. "Thanks Ryan." She shut the door and looked down at the return address.

The New York Times

She frowned slightly. Why would the New York Times be special delivering a letter to her? Deep down she knew, but she wouldn't let herself think it. She began to rip it open. 

"Who's it from?" Tracey asked groggily. "Whoever it is, they interrupted my beauty sleep."

She didn't answer. She unfolded the single piece of paper enclosed in the envelope.

Dear Ms. Herring:

We here at the New York Times have admired your work at the Manhatten Tribune for the past two years, especially enjoying your heartfelt editorial from one month ago. The skill and feeling in your writing is most impressive for someone of your age. 

We understand that you will be graduating from Columbia University in one month. After that time comes, if you remain in New York, we would love to have you on staff here with us as our new Crime Editor. 

We ask that you come by for an interview at your convenience, although the only decision to be made is yours. Please contact our offices at your convenience. We trust that you would not regret accepting our offer.

Sincerely,

Mr. Harold Dempsey

Editor-in-Chief

The New York Times

Buffy finished reading the letter. She sank to the floor.

"What is it?" Tracey asked impatiently. When she didn't receive an answer, she finally got out of bed and snatched the letter from Buffy's hands. She read the letter, and her mouth opened wide. 

"Oh my God, Lynn!" she squealed. "This is incredible!"

Buffy spoke for the first time since reading the letter. A small smile began to grow on her face. "This is it Tracey. This is my sign."

Tracey frowned. Then she gasped. "Oh my God...you mean...you've made your decision?"

Buffy smiled and slowly stood up. "If this is for real...then yes. Fate has really shown me the way. Just like Professor Strang said it would."

Tracey reached out and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you Lynn. I know this is your dream, to work for the New York Times." 

"I know." Buffy stepped back and smiled. "Wow. I already feel like this huge weight has been lifted. Even though I should probably wait until the interview to get all excited."

"But you read this! They said the only decision left to make is yours. They want you Lynn!"

She grinned. "I know!" She paused. "Should I call now?"

Tracey grinned back. "The sooner the better!"

Buffy took the letter and went to the phone. She dialed the number and waited with baited breath while it rang. She half expected it to be a prank, some kind of joke. So she was very relieved when an official-sounding woman answered.

"The New York Times. How may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Lynn Herring. I'm calling to set up my interview?" She looked at Tracey and grinned again.

"Ah! Mr. Dempsey said you would be calling. When would you like to come in?"

"How about..." she quickly thought of her schedule. "How about this Wednesday at 10 am?" She wanted to go sooner, but her schedule was packed, with work, and classes, and cheerleading. 

"Sounds great. Mr. Dempsey will be looking forward to it."

"Thank you!" They hung up. Buffy collapsed on the bed. "Wow. There's so much to do now! I have to tell Angel. I have to think of how to break this to Donna." She grimaced at the thought. "I kind of feel bad. I mean I love the Tribune, and I've learned a lot there. But...for my career I have to do this."

"You are absolutely right. Speaking of careers...I have an audition today." 

"I know. Good luck." Buffy locked eyes with her friend, trying to give her some reassurance. Tracey just smiled. 

Buffy sighed. "There is so much to do now! I have to tell Angel, I have to...call Sunnydale." Her face fell slightly. 

Tracey sat beside her and put her arm around her. "It will be okay. They'll have to understand." 

Buffy looked at her. "I hope so." She sighed. "I sure as hell hope so."

Buffy knocked on the door of Angel's hotel room. She was supposed to be at work, but she had called in and said she had an emergency, and she would be late. 

He opened the door and grinned when he saw her. "Hey Buffy," he said, pulling her in for a kiss.

She smiled up at him. "Hey yourself. Look, I don't have all day, but I have something very important to tell you." She entered the room and pulled out her letter. Wordlessly, she handed it to Angel. He read it silently. 

"Wow. Congratulations baby!" he said. He walked over and kissed her again. 

She smiled. "Thank you!" She paused. "Angel I am going to take the job. I'm staying in New York."

Angel didn't even look surprised. "Then I will be here with you."

Buffy shook her head slightly. "You are so amazing."

He smiled back. "No, you are." They kissed again, more passionately this time, until Buffy reluctantly broke away.

"I really wish I could, but I am already late, and I have to call Sunnydale." She paused. "But I feel so bad. They are going to be so disappointed."

Angel put his arm around her. "It's okay. They'll understand. And we will have them all come out for the wedding."

She grinned. "The wedding. How great does that sound?"

He kissed her head. "Wonderful."

Over the past month, some small wedding preparations had begun. Tracey and Willow were going to be the maids of honor, and Kristen, Danielle, Cordelia, and Stacey from North Dakota were going to be the bridesmaids. She had wanted to ask Tara, Anya, and maybe even Fred for Angel, but when she thought about it, she didn't even know them, and it would just make the wedding way too big. Everyone was very excited, especially Stacey. She had a long phone conversation with her during which she explained everything. She was a little dumbstruck at first, but she was very excited to be flying to either New York or California to be a bridesmaid. She had been Buffy's friend when she had been so lost, and for that she would always be grateful. 

But now that they knew where it was being held, bigger preparations could begin. They were aiming to get married this summer. Buffy couldn't wait.

"Well, I'll see you tonight. I'll come by right after work," she said, heading for the door. 

"I'll be looking forward to it." After one final kiss, she left.

Buffy sat at her cubicle, staring at her cell phone. _The sooner the better,_ she thought. Reluctantly, she picked up the phone and dialed Giles's number.

He answered on the third ring. "Hey Giles, it's Buffy," she said. 

"Hello! It's nice to hear from you, as always." Giles sounded really happy to hear her voice. Buffy felt a little pang inside.

"Actually, I have something important that I need to tell you." She paused for a moment. "I've decided to stay in New York."

There was silence on the other end.

"I've been offered a job at the New York Times as Crime Editor." She crossed her fingers and waited for a reply.

"Well, that's an excellent opportunity Buffy," he said. But she could hear the but coming.

"But I cannot say that I am not surprised with your decision."

She was a little taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I really thought you were going to make the right choice Buffy. But I guess that I assumed wrong."

She stared at the phone almost in shock. She had never heard Giles like this before. "Giles, no offense, but how do you know what the right and wrong choice is?"

"Honestly Buffy! You left us for four years! You started a life that is not remotely like the one that used to be lead by the girl that we once knew. This...this existence you have created for yourself...it is not you Buffy. You may have created a new name for yourself, but you cannot possibly have changed who you are," Giles said, sounding very agitated. 

Buffy felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "Okay, first off, Lynn Herring is not just a name. It is who I have become. Yes, I started with just a name, but I built a life around it. A good life. Lynn Herring _is _me, Giles. She is a part of me. Just as much as Buffy Summers is. And I think it's very selfish of you to judge my decisions just because I didn't choose you!" She was almost yelling, and the tears were flowing freely now, and she noticed a couple of people standing up to see what was going on. She ignored them. 

There was a long pause. "Buffy, I am only giving my opinion because I care about you very dearly. I know that you will come to regret continuing to live this...this..." his voice trailed off. "And I have missed you so much! We all have. And I think it's very selfish of _you_ to choose to stay there after giving us false hope that you would come home for two months!"

Buffy shook her head. "I have _never_ given you false hope! I have been torn up inside about this decision ever since Angel found me. This isn't any easier for me than it is for you." She paused and wiped the tears away. "You know, I was also going to ask you to walk me down the aisle at my wedding, but now I'm thinking that won't be necessary." She paused. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go continue to live my fake life." She hit the end button on the phone and threw it down. She noticed that everyone had stopped working and was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she said angrily. Everyone just stared. Finally she grabbed her messenger bag and her coat and ran out of the office. 

Once out on the street, she wiped away her tears, but they kept coming. She was shocked at what had just happened. She hadn't expected it to be that bad. Biting her lip, she stepped out to hail a taxi.

Ten minutes later she ran into Angel's hotel room, still crying. Angel was alarmed. "Buffy, what happened?" He took her in his arms. 

She spoke through her tears. "I called Giles to tell him I am staying here," she sobbed. "And...he totally let me have it."

Angel was shocked. "Giles?" He felt the anger rise inside of him. "Well don't worry, because I am going to have a talk with him-"

Buffy shook her head at him. "No Angel, you don't have to..."

"Yes I do." He smiled. "No one upsets my fiancé and gets away with it."

She smiled for the first time all afternoon. "Fiance. That sounds so good."

He kissed her forehead. "I know it does." He paused. "Later I want you to tell me exactly what he said to you, but right now I know the perfect way to cheer you up." He started for the door, taking her by the hand. "I have something to show you."

Puzzled but intrigued, she followed him out the door. 

Fifteen minutes later the cab pulled up outside a brownstone building in the middle of a nice residential neighborhood. Angel paid the cab driver, and started to approach the building. Buffy hesitantly followed.

"Angel, what is this place?"

He held the door open. "You'll see."

She walked in the door and saw a really nice, modern entryway to an apartment building. There were mailboxes on both sides of the small hallway, and stairs headed up straight ahead. There was nice lighting, and a beautiful red carpet. Wordlessly, Angel lead her up the stairs. She was still confused, but took in her surroundings. 

They approached a door on the second floor. Angel pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. They walked inside. 

They were standing inside a beautiful apartment. Straight off the small hallway was a large, empty space that would be the living room. There was a huge window on the far side that overlooked the street. To the left of where they had come in was a kitchen area, with all the appliances and a counter. To the left, there were two doors. Buffy opened them curiously. One was a closet, and the other was a small empty room with a window that looked out at the next brownstone. Angel just stood there smiling. "Keep exploring, I'll explain," he said. She continued to the left, going past the kitchen area and down a narrow hallway. She opened the door at the end of it to reveal a large room, most likely the bedroom. It had it's own bathroom attached, complete with all the fixtures. The whole place had wood floors and fresh paint. It was beautiful.

She walked back into the main area where Angel was. She was beginning to get an idea of what was going on. 

"Do you like it?" he said. His face broke into a smile. "Because if you do, it's ours."

She gasped. "Really?" She sank back to reality. "But how could you afford this? I mean, New York is expensive enough, and this is really nice."

"After you live for 200 plus years you accumulate some savings."

She shook her head slowly. "This place is incredible." She grinned. "I love it! I can totally picture us living here!" She walked over and looked out the window.

"If Connor came, he could stay in the spare room," Angel said. "I think it would be really perfect. The landlord said I could show you, and if you liked it, we could arrange a time to sign the lease."

She spun around. "Are you sure?"

He grinned. "After seeing that look on your face, I am very sure."

She shrieked. "Oh my God, Angel!" She ran to him, and he picked her up and swung her around. They were going to have their own home! They could really create a great life for themselves here. She smiled, the thoughts of her conversation with her former Watcher almost gone from her mind. She still heard his words whispered in the back of her mind, but she brushed off the doubts he had given her about her decision. _Everything is going to be perfect. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Part 10

Author's Note: Ok, this is not the end of this story. There is one more part coming. I know it seems like an ending, but its not. But most of the main plot stuff is wrapped up in this part. I think you guys are in for a surprise. -evil grin- This part is very pivotal, a lot happens. So please review. I am also posting my fic at a site called Destiny's Chosen now, magickalbooks.com. Enjoy! Part 11 will be coming very soon.

Dedication: This one is to the cast and crew of Tru Calling, a show I have become very attached to and that I hope will get a season 2. -crosses fingers-

Part 10

Wednesday, April 29th

New York City

Buffy woke up to the sound of the portable alarm clock she had placed on the stand beside the bed. She reached over Angel and turned it off.

Today was the day. Her big interview. In exactly 3 hours, she would be standing in the office of Harold Dempsey. 

Another important thing was also happening today. At 10:30, Angel was meeting the landlord of the apartment building to sign the lease. If everything went according to plan, tonight they would be celebrating. 

"Good morning beautiful," Angel mumbled. 

"Good morning handsome," she said. She reached for her robe and pulled it on. She stood up. "I'm going to go shower. I have to get back to the dorm to get ready for my interview."

"Okay," he said. He smiled at her from the bed. She smiled back, and went into the bathroom. 

She closed the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. A few months ago, she would look in the mirror and see Lynn Herring, Columbia University student, cheerleader, and Assistant Crime Editor of the Manhattan Tribune. But soon, she would be able to look in the mirror and see Mrs. Angel O'Leary, Crime Editor of the New York Times. She grinned. What an amazing difference a few short months can make. She still felt a slight nagging doubt pushing at the back of her mind, but she ignored it and stepped into the shower. Everything was going to work out perfectly. 

"Ahhhhh!" Buffy screamed two hours later. Her interview was in one hour, and she still hadn't decided what to wear. 

"I'm telling you, just wear the black skirt with the black and white shirt," Tracey said from the bed. 

"But I don't know! It looks like...." she groaned. "I don't know." She turned around and looked at her friend, who was sprawled across the bed looking through the latest issue of _Cosmo._ "I suppose it's just nerves."

Tracey smiled. "You will have a lot more to be nervous about if you are late. So just wear the outfit I suggested, and you will be on your merry way." 

Buffy smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"I really don't know. I suppose you'd be lost."

Both girls laughed. A few minutes later, Buffy presented herself to Tracey. 

"So how do I look?" She was wearing a floaty, knee length black skirt, traditional heels, and a black and white short sleeved silky top. She realized that Tracey was right: the outfit was just business-like enough without being too flirty or too stuffy. 

"Perfect. Now just brush your hair, and you are all set," Tracey said. 

Buffy looked in the mirror. "I suppose I am."

Buffy had already talked to Tracey, Danielle, and Kristen about the new apartment. She saw that they were slightly disappointed, as they would not be sharing an apartment like they had planned. But they weren't surprised, and Danielle and Kristen were already planning on moving in with their boyfriends in an apartment that the four of them could share. However, they felt bad because that left Tracey. Tracey was the only one of the four of them who was single. She was also the least close to getting a job. Kristen was in negotiations with a local bio lab that did experiments and taught groups of high school and college students that came in to learn more about the subject. Danielle was meanwhile hoping on getting her application accepted at the local historical society. And of course, Lynn had the New York Times. But Tracey was still no closer to getting an acting gig. Her resume consisted only of a few drama club productions from high school and college. She had mentioned that she was going to move in with her Aunt Tess until she got work. But Buffy knew that her friend was very disappointed. 

"Well looks like you're ready," Tracey said a few minutes later. She gave her friend a quick hug. "Good luck!"

Buffy smiled at her. "Thank you."

Twenty minutes later the cab pulled up outside the New York Times office. Buffy paid the driver and climbed out. She looked at the large, modern, 10 story building with the huge sign and windows. What an improvement over the small, out of date Tribune office. She tried to imagine herself going to work there every day. She liked the thought of that. 

She walked through the big glass doors into a large, modern lobby. There was a big desk in the middle with a woman sitting at it. Around the room she also spotted mailboxes, probably for the reporters, and many awards hanging on the walls. There were several people milling around, doing various things. Nervously, she approached the desk.

"Hi, my name is Lynn Herring, and I'm here for an interview," she said, as confidently as she could.

The woman smiled. "Wonderful. Mr. Dempsey has been expecting you. His office is on the tenth floor, straight off the elevator. I'll tell him you're on your way."

"Thank you!" She started toward the elevator in the back of the lobby. She couldn't believe how big this building was! Her old office only had one floor! As she stepped into the elevator she realized that she had just thought of the Tribune as her _old_ office. She felt a small pang of sadness. But she knew that things would be so much better for her here.

The elevator stopped at the tenth floor, and she walked out. There were a few doors on the sides of the long hallway, but she immediately saw the big room at the end of the hall and knew that was where she had to go. She took a deep breath and approached the door. The door was partially open, but she knocked anyway. 

A moment later a smiling man opened the door all the way. She was immediately surprised. She had pictured Harold Dempsey as a middle aged man, maybe 40s or 50s. She expected someone that looked kind and fatherly. Someone kind of like...Giles. 

But instead she saw a young man, probably in his early thirties. He had a modern haircut and was obviously no stranger to hair gel. He was actually pretty good looking. Just not what she expected. 

"Hello, Lynn. It's an honor to meet you." He opened the door wider so she could step into his office. Once inside, he closed the door and shook her hand. Buffy brushed off her surprise at his appearance and spoke. 

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Dempsey." She smiled at him. 

"Here, have a seat." He pulled up a chair to his desk and motioned for her to sit. She did, and then he resumed his chair on the other side of the desk. He opened a file folder and began to flip through the papers in it.

"I have admired your work at the Tribune very much Ms. Herring," he said. He looked at her and flashed his smile again. "We think you could be a valuable addition to our team."

Buffy smiled. "I'm very excited about this. It has been my dream to work at the New York Times."

He smiled again. "Well, dreams do come true." 

"I wanted to ask, do you need any references? Because I could get some-"

"No, that won't be necessary." He stood up and walked around to Buffy's side of the desk. He sat on the edge of it. Buffy felt a little uncomfortable, as he was suddenly very close to her. She began to hear alarms going off in the back of her mind. There was something about this guy that she just didn't trust. 

"Although I do need to discuss one thing with you." He paused. "It is very rare for us to take someone directly out of college and put them into such a coveted position."

She tried to smile. "I assume it is." 

He smiled and leaned even closer to her. "So you must understand that you are going to have to work very hard to earn your position here." He paused. "If I find your work to be at all...lacking...I hope that you will be willing to compensate in other ways." He started to move his hand towards Buffy's leg. 

It took a moment for it to sink in. But when it did, and she noticed his hand creeping towards her, she jumped up immediately. He pulled his hand back in surprise.

"Are you honestly suggesting..." she couldn't even form the words, and she just shook her head. "Do you do this to all your female clients? Expect them to sleep with you if you don't feel their work is good enough?" She felt her hopes slowly floating out the window. 

He smiled that creepy smile again. "Only the very special ones." He stood up and started towards her. Buffy quickly backed away towards the door. 

"You come one step closer and you will regret that you were ever born." She placed her hand on the doorknob.

Harold Dempsey seemed taken aback. "Wow, we have a feisty one. Please consider what you're doing. You don't want to give up the opportunity of a lifetime."

She shook her head. "This isn't an opportunity. This is a sham. You only sent me that letter and asked me to come in so that you could take advantage of a young, barely college graduate."

To that he only chuckled. "Do what you wish Ms. Herring." She opened the door and started to leave. She was beginning to feel tears forming in her eyes. Then he spoke again.

"Ms. Herring, just remember that if any of this gets out..." he shook his head. "I will see to it that you never work at another newspaper ever again."

She stared at him through her tears. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch." With that she slammed the door and ran down the hallway. 

After she reached the main lobby, she ran out the door, still crying. She heard the receptionist call after her, but she kept running. Even after she was outside, she ran for 3 blocks before she stopped to sit on a park bench. 

Her mind was still trying to process what had just happened. But at the same time, something felt different. She actually felt....at peace. And that was when she realized that the nagging doubt that had been at the back of her mind ever since she had made her decision was gone. 

Because she finally knew what she had to do. Even though her eyes were filled with tears, she felt like she was seeing things clearly for the first time in years. 

Professor Strang had been right. She had received a sign. Only the letter from the New York Times hadn't been her sign to stay. It had been her sign to do just the opposite. Only it took this experience today to make her see that.

She didn't belong here anymore. After graduation, nothing would be left for her here. The experience today at the New York Times was in a way her wake up call. A wake up call that she had needed desperately. She now saw perfectly that this New York life was not meant to be. She grinned as she realized what she was going to do.

She was going home. Home to Sunnydale, where she belonged. 

She felt more tears run down her face. She had finally made her decision. The right decision. It had taken a lot to make her see things clearly, but at least she did. 

She looked around. It was a typical New York day. People were bustling about, the streets were filled with cabs. It was the kind of life that had become normal to her. But now it was time for it to end. She had accomplished the goal she had when she came here: she had found out who she really was. And in the process she had gotten a first rate education, new friends, and the love of her life back in her arms. 

The last thought jolted her up off the bench. 

Angel. Right now Angel was signing a 2 year lease on their new home.

In New York. 

She had to stop him. She couldn't let things be complicated when she had finally straightened them out. 

She ran to the street and waved her hand for a taxi. 

  


"So, Mr. O'Leary, if you just sign here, the apartment is yours for the next two years," the landlord said as she handed Angel a clipboard. 

"Great," Angel said. He lifted the pen...

"Angel, don't sign!" Buffy said, appearing in the doorway. She was out of breath, and her face was streaked with tears. 

Angel was alarmed at her appearance. He immediately put the pen down. "Buffy, what happened? Are you okay?" He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She pulled away. 

"I'm fine. Great actually." She turned to the landlord. "Could you please give us a minute?"

She looked from Angel to Buffy. "Sure. I'll be in the bedroom." She walked off. 

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "Angel, I finally understand! I finally get it."

Angel frowned at her. "I don't understand. How was your interview?"

Buffy just shook her head. "It was a sham. The editor just likes to try and take advantage of young women by offering them jobs. But that's not the important thing," she said, but Angel cut her off.

"Hold on! Are you saying...." he didn't even want to think about it. "Did that...did he hurt you? Because if he as much as touched you, I will-"

Buffy silenced him. "No, I left before he could. But the whole thing made me see." She smiled. "It made me see that this," she motioned around at the apartment, "all of this isn't meant to be anymore."

Angel just looked at her. 

"I understand that my life as Lynn...it's over. I accomplished what I wanted to, but now I don't belong here anymore." She looked at him and took his hand. "I belong back in Sunnydale. _We_ belong back in Sunnydale."

Angel blinked at her. "Wow. I guess you really had an epiphany, huh?" He grimly remembered an epiphany he himself had a few years ago. 

She grinned. "Totally. I feel..." She shook her head. "I feel better than I ever have."

He hugged her tightly. "Well I'm just glad that you've finally made a decision you could feel good about."

She hugged him back. Then they kissed. "Let's get out of here/There is so much to be done," she said.

Angel smiled. "Ok. I'll just go tell the landlord that we aren't going to be taking the apartment." He walked towards the bedroom where the landlord waited.

Buffy grinned and leaned up against the wall. There was so much to do. She had to call her friends in Sunnydale and tell them the good news, she had to give her notice at the Tribune, they had to start looking for a house in Sunnydale, they had to plan their wedding...

But she also had to tell Tracey that she was leaving. 

Buffy sighed. "I guess it really isn't over until the fat lady sings," she muttered to herself. 

That night

Sunnydale, California

The Scooby Gang sat around Giles's living room. They had all been sad ever since Buffy had told Giles she wasn't coming home. Willow and Tara sat on the couch, holding hands. Xander was in the chair, with Anya in his lap. Giles was standing by the counter, drinking tea. Finally Xander broke the silence.

"You know I really thought she would come home," he said. "I thought we meant more than this to her."

Everyone looked at him. "I know Xand," Willow said softly. "But we can't judge her based on her own choices. Can we?" she said hopefully, looking at Tara. Although she was trying to be reasonable, she couldn't help but be furious at Buffy.

Tara stroked her hair. "Buffy had to do what she thought was right," the blonde witch said softly. "But you can't blame yourselves for being sad that she didn't..." her voice trailed off.

"That she didn't what?" her girlfriend said curiously.

Tara looked at Willow sadly. "Choose you." There was several more minutes of awkward silence. Then the phone rang, and everyone jumped.

"I'll get it," Xander said. Anya whined because she had to get up, but Xander ignored her. As he walked to get the phone, she turned angrily to Willow and Tara. "Why couldn't someone that didn't have their girlfriend in their lap get the phone?" she pouted. 

"Hello?" Xander sighed into the phone. He stood up straight. "Oh, hi Buffy," he said. Everyone turned to look at him. 

There was a minute of silence while Buffy spoke. The others witnessed as Xander's expression slowly turned into a smile. "Really?" he said. There was a brief pause. "Hold on a second." He put his hand over the phone. The others stared at him in expectation. 

"It's Buffy. She says..." he smiled. "She says she's coming home."

Saturday, May 15, 2003

New York City

Columbia University Graduation Ceremony

"And now, we are proud to present the Columbia University graduating class of 2003!" 

Buffy stood up and waved to the crowd. She spotted Angel in the first row, and grinned at him. He grinned back. 

She couldn't believe it. The last month had gone by in a whirlwind. She had told Tracey and the others that she was leaving. They were sad, and they had all shared a good cry. But they respected her decision, especially after she gave them an open invitation to come visit any time. 

On the other hand, her Sunnydale friends had been ecstatic. She had even made up with Giles. He told her that he was wrong to judge her, and that the others had made him see that. She had accepted his apology and asked him to give her away at her wedding. He had said he would be honored. 

After she got home the day of the interview, she and Angel had decided that something had to be done about Harold Dempsey. Buffy decided she would write another editorial. But she wanted to wait to publish it until her last day on staff at the Tribune. She had finished it, and it would be in Monday's issue. Monday would also be her last day at work. They were flying back to Sunnydale on Tuesday morning. Their wedding date was set for Saturday, June 2nd. She had already gone shopping with Tracey, and they had found the perfect wedding gown. As soon as she'd tried it on, Buffy knew that it was the one. She had spent a good portion of her savings on it, but the look on Angel's face when she walked down the aisle in it would be worth it. They still had to find the bridesmaids dresses though. Cordelia said she had spotted a dress in an LA boutique that would be perfect, but Buffy needed to see it first. As much as Angel said she'd changed, she still wasn't ready to trust her with the choosing of her bridesmaids' gowns. As for that night, her and Angel were going out with her friends to celebrate their graduation and her final weekend as a New Yorker. 

The ceremony ended, and everyone began to get up. Buffy quickly ran over to her friends. They screamed and jumped into a big group hug. "We did it!" yelled Danielle. 

A minute later, Angel approached them. "Congratulations baby," he said, sweeping Buffy into his arms. They kissed. 

"Well we'll let you two lovebirds go. But remember, tonight at 8! We are going to have a blast. Are you coming back to the room to get ready?" Tracey asked. Their dorms had to be cleared out by Monday. Tracey was going to live with her aunt, and Dani and Kristen had found a nice apartment to share with their boyfriends. 

"Yeah, I'll be there later," Buffy replied. "Bye guys!" 

Angel and Buffy walked toward the street arm in arm. "So how does it feel?" he asked.

She grinned. "It feels wonderful." They kissed again. 

"We still have some time to kill before tonight," Angel said quietly. 

She smiled seductively. "Hmmm...can you think of anything we can do?"

"I think I can manage." Laughing, he scooped her up into his arms. Then he ran to the street to get a cab so they could go "celebrate."

  


That night

The song ended, and Buffy, Tracey, Danielle, and Kristen ran back to the table where Angel waited, along with Dani and Kristen's boyfriends.

"Wow, any more dancing and I won't be able to make it home!" Buffy said. She leaned on Angel's shoulder. 

"Well, you better dance the night away, because this is the last night we will ever have here in New York, together," Tracey said sadly. 

Buffy smiled sadly. "I know. I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"But you're all coming out to California for the wedding in 2 weeks," Angel said cheerfully. 

Buffy squealed. "I can't believe that in 2 and a half weeks I will be Mrs. Angel O'Leary!" Her and Angel shared a quick kiss. 

Tracey laughed. "It is pretty incredible." There was a moment of silence. Well, as silent as it could be in the crowded nightclub that the girls had frequented throughout the past two years. 

"How about a toast," Tracey said. She lifted her champagne glass. "To Buffy and Angel. May you always be happy."

"To Buffy and Angel," echoed the others. Buffy blinked back tears. 

"Thanks guys," she said. She really was going to miss them, more than she could imagine. But she was so excited to go home. 

Monday, May 17th

New York City

Buffy ran over to the stack of newspapers on the coffee table in the dorm lobby. She picked up today's issue of the Tribune, and frantically turned to the Editorial section. There it was, right at the top of the page. Her final work to ever be published in this newspaper. She smiled as she realized how much chaos could come from this little editorial. She skimmed her words over again, saying them from memory as she read.

Most of you probably remember the editorial I wrote about 2 months ago. I was lost and confused, and I was looking for your help. I promised to let everyone know how things turned out for me. So now I am.

In April I received a letter from the New York Times. They offered me the job of Crime Editor. I was ecstatic, because I thought my decision had been made for me. Without even giving it a second thought, I started planning my life here, in New York. We even found an apartment. There was still a nagging doubt in the back of my mind, but I brushed it away. I thought that everything was all set. However that all changed when I went to the interview.

The job offer from the New York Times was a sham. Harold Dempsey, editor in chief of the paper, is a sexual predator. He came on to me, and told me that in order to get the job, I must be ready and willing to compensate for less than satisfactory work in "other" ways. It took a moment to sink in. When it did, I fled from the office, only after him threatening me, telling me that if I exposed him I would never work at another newspaper again. Well Mr. Dempsey, if you are reading this, which I am sure you are, you can see that I am not afraid of you. In fact, I want to thank you for opening my eyes. 

After the interview, I realized that I had been wrong. I belonged back in Sunnydale, with the people who had never stopped caring about me. I realized that sometimes it does take a shocking experience to make you see what's right in front of you. Mr. Dempsey, I hope that you have thought that I was going to keep quiet. But that's not me. I was just waiting for my grand finale.

So yes, this is my final article. I am going back to Sunnydale to live with my mother, friends, and fiancé, whom I now trust completely. A few weeks ago I thought to myself, it's not over until the fat lady sings. Well I hear her singing. 

So goodbye. I have fully enjoyed every moment of working for this wonderful paper. I want to thank you for the enormous quantity of responses I received after my first editorial, even though it turns out I didn't need them. Hopefully I will continue to be a reporter after we get back from our honeymoon. Only time will tell. And if anyone out there is reading this who was also a victim of Harold Dempsey...you have kept quiet long enough. Now it is time for you to be strong. 

Sincerely,

Lynn Herring

Former Assistant Crime Editor

Buffy smiled as she read it. She was very proud of this article. Putting the paper into her bag, she headed for the door. Time for her final day at work. 

  


Buffy climbed out of the cab and approached the Tribune office. She paused a second and looked at the building. She couldn't believe that this was the last time she would ever come to work here. Memories flashed through her mind. She smiled. It had been a great two years. 

She walked to the door and opened it, still caught up in her own thoughts. When she looked up, she gasped. 

A huge banner, reading "Goodbye Lynn" hung across the cubicles. The entire Tribune staff stood around it, wearing party hats and sad smiles. 

"Oh my God, you guys didn't have to do this!" Buffy felt tears come to her eyes and she started hugging her soon-to-be-former co-workers. 

"Yes we did," said Donna, with tears in her eyes. Buffy thought it was the first time that Donna had ever acted compassionate towards her. She hugged the older woman. 

"Your editorial was excellent Lynn," said a sports writer named...Gabe that Buffy didn't know too well. 

"Thanks! I hope that its effective," she replied warily. 

"Well, we don't have all day, there is work to do, so sit down," Mr. Brown said, pulling out a chair. Buffy sat. 

"Well, first we have something for you. Then we can get to the cake!" Donna laughed. 

"There's cake?" Buffy said. "Cake _and _presents?"

Everyone laughed. "_A_ present, really," Mr. Brown said. He handed her a gift bag. "Here. This is from all of us."

Buffy pulled away the tissue paper and pulled out a thick scrapbook. Curiously she looked at the cover. "The Works of Lynn Herring," it read in fancy script. She opened it. She was surprised to see an original copy of her very first article. She gasped. "Oh my God," she said. She slowly flipped through the scrapbook. It contained every article she had ever written, in order. Also mixed in were photos, from Christmas parties and just from around the office. On the last page was her final editorial from this morning.

"Wow, this is amazing, you guys put so much work into this!" She felt tears coming to her eyes. "I love it. Now I know I will never forget my time here." 

Everyone smiled. "We're glad you like it," Donna said. "Ok, now before we get cake, everyone stand over there by the banner! We need one last picture to fill the last page of that scrapbook." 

Everyone posed in front of the banner, Lynn in the middle. "Ok, get ready!" Donna said as she set up the camera and jumped in the photo. A second later the flash went off. Buffy felt the tears start to fall. A wonderful chapter in her life was coming to a close. But she couldn't wait to see how the story would continue. 

The next morning

New York City

Buffy and Angel stood in the airport waiting room, surrounded by Tracey, Danielle, and Kristen. "We are now boarding flight 204 to Los Angeles," said the voice over the loudspeaker. 

Buffy felt the tears well in her throat. "Oh my God. This is really it." She turned to Danielle first. They hugged tightly. Then she did the same with Kristen. Finally, she faced Tracey. By this point, they were both crying openly. They threw their arms around each other. "Thank you so much for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you," she whispered.

"Thank you," Tracey cried back. 

They finally broke their embrace. Kristen handed Buffy a small gift bag. "Open it on the plane," she said. 

Buffy smiled through the tears. "I will." She cleared her throat. "I guess this is kind of silly considering I'll be seeing you all in two weeks," she said. 

"Final call for flight 204 to Los Angeles."

The four girls joined together in one tearful group hug. Finally Angel touched Buffy's arm lightly. "Buffy, we have to go." 

Buffy took Angel's hand and began walking towards the gate. "Bye guys," she whispered. They waved back. 

The approached the gate. The tears were still flowing. The flight attendant opened the door. "You're our last passengers." 

Hand in hand, they walked through the door. A second later the flight attendant closed the door. Buffy felt like a door was being closed on her old life, as Lynn Herring. She was tempted to look back, but she decided not too. She headed forward to begin her new life, as Mrs. Angel O'Leary. 


	11. Part 11 and Epilogue

Disclaimer: The characters of Tracey, Kristen, Danielle, and anyone else you don't recognize do belong to me, as does the original concept of this story. Please do not steal my ideas.

Dedication: To everyone who submitted reviews to the fanfic. You made me smile countless times and enabled me to become a better writer. I thank you. A few people that I would like to thank specifically are Kitty, Sara at the Spike Threw the Heart Awards, Gretchen, and Vanessa. And of course, Tara, who has been there ever since the first word of the prologue. Thank you for all of your support and ideas. I love you all!! :-)

Author's Note: Wow. This is it. I hope you enjoy the final part of The Good Life! I have enjoyed every minute of writing this fanfic. It turned out even better than I expected, and I never expected the reactions that I have received either. This is definitely not the last from me. I have several shorter fics planned, as well as an idea for a possible sequel to this fanfic, although that idea is still very basic, and I am not promising anything. Also, if the wedding ceremony is a little off, sorry, I haven't been to a wedding in a while. I hope you like this, I think you are all really going to enjoy this. -glee- Well, go read! And remember to drop me a review when you're done! Love, Erin 

  
  


Part 11

That night

Somewhere over Los Angeles

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we are coming in for landing."

Buffy sat up and stretched. She had been trying to do wedding stuff, but she'd fallen asleep. She turned and saw Angel smiling at her.

"What? Do I have bad hair?" she said, feeling her head nervously.

He laughed. "No. You're beautiful. You'd better get your stuff together, we're landing."

She stretched and began to gather her papers. She still had so much to do before the wedding. She was grateful that there was only about 30-40 people coming though. Just her friends from Sunnydale, Angel's friends from LA, some friends from New York including some of her former co-workers and co-cheerleaders, some of her mom's friends, and a few people from North Dakota, including Professor Strang. They were having the wedding at the church in Sunnydale, and the reception was going to be at a restaurant about 5 miles outside of town. And all in only 2 and a half short weeks.

She put her lists into her bag and then reached for the small gift bag her friends had given her. Smiling, she looked at her gift again. It was a photo of the 4 of them from Tracey's last birthday. They were all smiling and laughing. The picture was in a silver frame with the words "Lynn, Tracey, Dani, and Kristen: Friends Forever" engraved in it. Tracey had said that she was unsure of whether to put Lynn or Buffy, but Buffy was glad that they had gone with Lynn. After all, it was taken when she _was_ Lynn. Smiling, Buffy put it in her carry-on bag. Then she fastened her seatbelt and sat back. 

"Angel, I'm really nervous," she said. Her heart was beginning to pound. Everyone was meeting them at the airport in a matter of minutes.

Angel squeezed her hand. "I know. But it's going to be okay. They are going to be thrilled to see you."

She looked at him. "Is Connor coming?"

He looked down. "I don't know. Gunn said he told him, but he doesn't know if he's coming." Now it was Buffy's turn to squeeze Angel's hand. 

"It was really nice of your mom to let us stay at your house for a while," Angel said.

"Yes, but she is going to stay with Giles! With Giles!" she said. 

Angel laughed. "You aren't going to get over them as a couple anytime soon are you?"

"Never. I just hope they're not..." she shuddered. "Like kissing when we get there or something."

Angel laughed/ "I think it's sweet."

Buffy stared at him. "My future husband, the hopeless romantic." At that moment, the plane hit the ground. 

"We have reached Los Angeles. Thank you for flying United Air, and enjoy your stay." 

Buffy and Angel stood up. Buffy was surprised to find that her legs were shaking. "Angel, I'm scared," she whispered. 

He put his arm around her. "It's going to be okay. In a few minutes, you'll wonder why you were ever nervous." 

They started down the aisle. Finally they reached the door to enter the lobby. There were already people filing out. Angel looked at Buffy. "Are you ready?"

She gulped. "As I'll ever be."

Hand in hand, they walked through the door into the lobby. Buffy looked around. Then she saw them.

Standing back a little ways was the entire Scooby Gang. Xander, Willow, Giles, her mom, Anya, and a blonde haired girl who must be Tara. Standing near them were Wesley, Cordelia, who she assumed was Gunn and Fred, and a green-skinned demon in sunglasses and hat that had to be Lorne. 

Buffy spotted them at the same time that they spotted her. Her eyes locked with her mom's first. She immediately felt tears come to her eyes. Then, letting go of Angel's hand, she ran to her mother and threw her arms around her. 

"Oh my God, Buffy it's really you," sobbed Joyce. 

"It's me, mom," Buffy cried back. 

After a very long moment they broke the embrace. Willow approached next, already crying. "Buffy, I missed you so much," she cried. 

"I missed you too, Will," Buffy said, hugging her friend tightly. 

Xander was next. "Hi Buff," he said quietly, with tears in his eyes. They hugged tightly. 

"I missed you too, Xand," she whispered back. 

Finally she was facing Giles. They hugged wordlessly. When they pulled back, Giles was crying too. "I'm so sorry Buffy," he said quietly. He didn't have to say what he was apologizing for. 

Buffy touched his arm. "It's okay. I've actually realized that a lot of what you said was r-right," she said, brushing away as many of her tears as she could. 

She felt Willow touch her arm. She turned to see Willow holding Tara's hand. "Buffy, I'd like you to meet Tara," she said. 

The blonde smiled shyly at her. "H-hi Buffy," she said quietly. 

Buffy smiled. "Hi Tara." Even though they had never met before, they hugged anyway. 

Next, Xander approached with Anya. "Buffy, this is my wife, Anya," he said, somewhat nervously. 

Buffy smiled at the ex-demon. "Hi Anya."

Anya smiled slightly. "I don't understand why everyone's all teary. Just because she abandoned you for four years is no reason to revert to simpering children!" 

Xander smiled sheepishly and gently pulled Anya back. "The whole art of civil conversations is still a relatively new concept to my lovely wife," he whispered to Buffy. 

Buffy smiled. After a short moment of awkward silence, she realized that Angel was over talking to his friends. She smiled at her friends. "Excuse me for a minute." She walked over to Angel. 

"Oh, hey, there you are," Angel said to Buffy. He kissed her quickly. "Buffy I'd like you to meet Gunn, Fred, and Lorne. And of course you know Wes and Cordelia."

Buffy shook the hands of the tall African American, the tiny Texan, and the green demon. "Hello Sweetcheeks. Angel-cakes has told us a lot about you," the flamboyantly dressed demon said. Buffy smiled. She already liked Lorne. 

She turned to Wes and Cordy. She was amazed at how different they looked. When she looked at them she no longer saw the pompous Watcher and the snotty bitch. She saw two mature adults.

"Hi Cordy," she said, hugging her former sort-of friend. 

"Hi Buffy. It's great to see you again," she said. And surprisingly, she really meant it. 

Buffy turned awkwardly to Wesley. "Hi Wes," she said.

He smiled kindly. "Hello Buffy. It's good to see you again."

Buffy realized who was missing and turned to Angel sadly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shrugged, trying to hide his obvious disappointment. "It's okay. I didn't really expect him to be here anyway."

At that moment Gunn spoke. "Angel maybe you should rethink that." He motioned for Angel to look behind him.

Angel turned around and was surprised to see his son standing there awkwardly. "Connor, hey," he said. There was a moment of silence. "It means a lot that you came."

Connor nodded. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Angel smiled. "Connor, I'd like you to meet Buffy. Buffy, this is my son, Connor," he said proudly. 

Buffy smiled at Angel's son. "Hi Connor. It's great to meet you."

Connor gave her a once-over and half smile. "Hey." There was a moment of awkward silence. 

"So Buffy, we still have so much to do before the wedding," Cordelia said. "Sometime this week you so have to come to LA so we can get the bridesmaid dresses! Have you ordered flowers yet?"

While Buffy talked wedding plans with Cordy, Angel pulled Connor aside. "Connor, it really means a lot to me that you came."

His son nodded. "Gunn told me I should come. And I wanted to meet Buffy."

Angel smiled. "Well, I wanted to ask you something." He paused. "I wanted to ask you to be my best man at the wedding."

Connor looked confused. "What's a best man?"

"It's someone who the groom chooses to stand up for him at his wedding," Angel said carefully.

Connor frowned. "What would I have to do?"

"Not much. Just get dressed up in a tux, stand up at the altar next to me, hold onto the rings. It would mean a lot to Buffy and to me," he said. 

Connor looked at him. "Sure, I'll do it."

Angel breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Wow. Thanks! It's..." his voice trailed off. He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "This is going to be a new beginning for all of us."

Connor half-smiled. "I hope so."

The next two weeks went by in a blur. Buffy and Angel got temporarily settled at 1630 Revello Drive, while Joyce moved in with Giles. Although things were still a little awkward with her friends, every day Buffy felt more comfortable. The Angel Investigations gang and Connor were in LA, but Cordelia was coming to Sunnydale frequently to help with the wedding plans. Buffy felt herself beginning to really like the new Cordy. She was amazed that someone could change that much. 

Soon, almost everything was in place for the wedding. The food and flowers were ordered, the church and restaurant were ready, and the bridesmaids dresses were bought. They had found the perfect gowns at the LA Boutique that Cordy had found. The seamstress there even agreed to do last minute alterations when the other half of the bridal party arrived. 

Friday May 29th

4 days until the wedding

Buffy, Angel, Willow, and Cordelia stood in the middle of the LA International Airport once again. It was the Friday before the wedding, the day that Tracey, Dani, and Kristen arrived from New York and Stacey from North Dakota. The wedding was that coming Tuesday. Yes it was a weird day for a wedding, but in such short notice it was all they could get. 

"Oh Buffy, the deejay called earlier, he said that you have to let him know what kind of songs you want at the reception," Cordelia said. 

"Oh, and the seamstress called, she said we can come tomorrow for our final fittings," added Willow. 

"And the shoe place called, our shoes are FINALLY ready!" exclaimed Cordelia.

Buffy took a deep breath. She had never known that planning one little wedding would be this complicated. She turned to Angel. "We should have eloped," she said.

Angel laughed and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay. At least you have plenty of help," he said. 

Buffy smiled and turned to Cordy and Willow. "He's right. I never could have gotten all of this done without you." 

Willow smiled. "We've enjoyed it!" She leaned in closer to Buffy. "Any bridesmaid experience is a piece of cake after Xander and Anya's wedding." She shuddered. "Tara and I still have nightmares about those dresses."

At that moment Buffy heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Stacey running toward her. She ran and met her old friend with a hug. 

"Oh my God Lynn, it's so great to see you!" Stacey squealed. Her dark curls bounced up and down.

"You too!" Buffy said happily. "Here, come meet Angel, Willow, and Cordy."

Just then she heard someone calling her again, and saw Tracey, Kristen, and Danielle running at her full speed, bags bouncing all over the place. Buffy screamed and ran to them. They all joined in one big, group hug. 

"Oh my God, I've missed you guys!" Buffy said. 

"I know! And it's only been two weeks!" Tracey exclaimed. 

Buffy motioned for them to come over to where Stacey was already introducing herself to Angel, Cordy, and Willow. They joined the group.

"Cordy, Willow, Stacey, this is Tracey, Kristen, and Danielle," she said, pointing to each girl as she said their name. There was a flurry of hugs and "I've heard so much about you!"s. Finally everyone was calmed down. 

"Ok. Well now that you all know each other, there is a lot to do. We have to head back to Sunnydale," Buffy said. "Last one to the car is wearing the bridesmaid dress from Anya's wedding!" 

Willow and Cordelia screeched and started to jog, but not without giving a quick explanation to the New York girls, who started to run with them. Stacey, not understanding or caring, walked behind with Buffy and Angel. She leaned in to Angel. 

"Is it true that you used to be a vampire?" she whispered. 

Buffy sighed. She had just told Stacey the full, un-edited version of her life a few days ago. She knew that all 4 girls were in for some surprises in Sunnydale. 

Tuesday, June 2nd, 2003

Dressing room at the Sunnydale Church

"Has anyone seen my bouquet?" Stacey called across the dressing room. 

"It's over by the windows," Cordy called through a mouthful of bobby pins. 

It was almost chaos in the dressing room at the Sunnydale Church. The wedding was in less than 10 minutes. Cordy was putting the finishing touches on Buffy's hair. Willow and Tracey, who to Buffy's pleasure had been getting along great, were adjusting Buffy's dress. Stacey was plumping up her bouquet, Kristen was putting on her shoes, and Danielle was fixing her makeup. 

Cordy put the final bobby pin in Buffy's hair, and gave it one more blast of hair spray. "There! That's not going anywhere." She stepped back to look at the bride. "You look so beautiful." Meanwhile everyone had finished what they were doing and was staring at Buffy. "Angel is going to flip," Tracey added with a wink.

Buffy was wearing a strapless, white satin gown with beading details in all the right places. The A-line skirt gave her a long, flowing line, and the bouquet of perfect white roses in her hand pulled everything together perfectly. Her hair was swept up with her small veil flowing down from it. She really did look like a princess. 

Buffy smiled, swallowing back the pending tears. "You guys don't look so bad yourselves." All the bridesmaids wore light blue, spaghetti strap, A-Line gowns and carried smaller versions of Buffy's bouquet. Tracey and Willow wore a variation on the simple dress. Theirs were strapless, with a strip of white satin just above the waist. 

"Oh my God!" Cordelia screamed, ruining the moment. 

Buffy became alarmed. "What!?!"

"You don't have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!" Cordelia shrieked.

Buffy laughed. "Calm down! We went over this back at the house, when you were in the bathroom." She smoothed her dress. "My dress is new, my earrings from my mom are old," she said, gently touching the slightly dangly diamonds that her mom had just passed down to her. "My beautiful bracelet is borrowed from Tracey," she said, holding up her arm to show off the sparkly diamond bracelet that Tracey's dad had given her when she got accepted to Columbia. "And my garter is blue," she added with a wink. Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief. 

Tracey winked back. "One of the many souvenir of your bachelorette party," she said mischievously. 

Buffy grinned as she thought about the previous night. Her bridal party, along with Fred, Tara, and Anya, had gone to the Bronze for her bachelorette party, where they had enjoyed dancing and drinks. Buffy had also received some quite memorable gifts. Along with the blue garter from Stacey, she had received a pair of handcuffs from Anya ("Xander and I have great pleasure with ours," she had said, causing everyone to buy more drinks) and a matching corset and panties set from Tracey to wear on her wedding night. She didn't even want to know what the guys had done for Angel's bachelor party. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Buffy jumped. "Is it time already? Oh my God, oh my God," she said frantically. 

Willow looked at the clock. "Not yet...I'll see who it is," she said, hurrying to the door.

"If that's Angel trying to get a peek at his bride before the wedding, I'll-" Cordelia threatened. 

Willow turned around and smiled. "It's just your mom." She opened the door, and Joyce walked in, looking lovely as mother of the bride. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her daughter. 

"Buffy, you look...you look so beautiful," her mom said. 

Buffy felt the tears come to her eyes once again. "So do you mom."

Joyce walked over and gave her daughter a careful hug, making sure not to muss her gown. When they pulled away, Joyce pulled a newspaper clipping from her purse and handed it to Buffy. "Everyone is here. One of your co-workers, I think her name was Donna, told me to give that to you before the ceremony," Joyce said. 

Buffy looked at the newspaper clipping. It was from Friday's issue of the Tribune. The headline read, "Four New York Times Workers Press Sexual Harassment Charges Against Editor-in-Chief." Buffy smiled triumphantly as she read the small article. She took special notice of the ending. "The four women say they were inspired to come forward after reading an editorial by former Tribune Assistant Crime Editor Lynn Herring. Mr. Dempsey is temporarily suspended from his position while he awaits the trial." Wordlessly she passed the clipping to Tracey. She grinned as she read it. 

"You did it girl," she said, giving her friend a high-five. Just then there was another knock at the door. 

"Buffy, it's time," Giles called from outside. 

Buffy froze. Panic ran through her mind, but then she realized that within the hour she would be Mrs. Angel O'Leary. She smiled at her friends and her mother. "I'm ready," she said confidently. One by one, she hugged her friends. "I love you guys," she said, choking up.

"Oh no you don't. We don't have time to fix your makeup! Come on," Cordelia said, half pushing Buffy out the door. 

Angel paced back and forth in the other dressing room. "Connor, do you have the rings?"

"For the fifth time, yes," his son said impatiently. He pulled at his bowtie again. "I don't understand why I have to wear this thing," he said. 

"You can take it off after the ceremony. Giles, is it time yet?" Angel said nervously. 

The older man smiled at him. "Not quite yet. Just calm down. Everything is going to be perfect."

Angel stopped pacing for a moment. "I know. It's just...I want everything to be perfect for Buffy," he said quietly. "She deserves this."

Giles touched his shoulder. "I know she does." He looked at the clock again. "Well, I suppose it's time for you and Connor to be getting in your positions," he said. At that moment, Angel heard the music change, and he knew that he was right. 

Angel took a deep breath. "Ready Connor?"

Connor nodded. 

"Ok. Well, here we go," Angel said. He walked out of the dressing room with his son. 

The door to Buffy's dressing room opened. Giles was speechless when he saw her. "Buffy you look..." his voice trailed off. 

She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Joyce gave Buffy one last quick hug. "I have to go sit down now. Good luck honey," she said. Then she started down the aisle. 

Buffy craned her neck. "Are Angel and Connor already down there?"

"Yes. We are starting any minute. You girls should get lined up," Giles said to the bridesmaids. The girls scurried around. Buffy looked at Giles as she took his arm. 

"I never thought that this day would be happening," she said, trying not to cry. 

Giles smiled gently. "I don't think any of us did." At that moment they started playing the processional music. Stacey started down the aisle. Buffy felt her heart begin to race. 

"This is really it," she said. Now Danielle had started down the aisle. She was followed by Kristen and Cordelia. Willow and Tracey turned back and smiled at Buffy one last time before they too walked down the aisle. Giles looked at her.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded confidently. "Yes."

Angel stood there nervously as Buffy's friends walked down the aisle. When it was Cordelia's turn, their eyes locked, and she grinned at him. He felt some of his nerves begin to disappear. 

He watched as Tracey and Willow walked down the aisle side by side. He knew that Buffy had been thrilled with how great the two girls had been getting along the past few days. She had been worried that her two best friends might clash. But she had obviously worried for nothing. By the time he had finished his thought, the two girls had reached the altar. The music changed to the Bridal March. The small crowd stood up. Then Buffy appeared at the end of the aisle, and he gasped. She looked so beautiful. And in a few minutes, they would be married.

He felt a lump form in his throat as he locked eyes with his bride-to-be. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Buffy tried to control her urge to cry as she walked down the aisle. As they approached the front of the church, she tore her eyes away from Angel's to look at her guests. She immediately spotted Professor Strang, and she smiled at the kind woman. If it hadn't been for her it was very likely she wouldn't be here today. 

She spotted a group from the Tribune sitting near the back. A few friends from Columbia were also there. In the first few rows she saw Xander, Anya, Tara, and her mom. She was slightly surprised to see her dad there as well. She had invited him, but she hadn't really expected him to come. Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne, green skin partially hidden by a big coat and sunglasses, sat near them. 

Before she knew it she had reached the altar. She managed not to cry while Giles gave her away. She stepped up to the altar and handed her bouquet to Willow while Tracey smoothed her dress. She took Angel's hands. She smiled shakily at him. 

"You look so beautiful," he whispered to her. She felt the first tear run down her cheek.

"I wish I could kiss you now," he said, only half joking. 

She smiled. "You have to wait for that part." They were forced to be quiet as the minister began the ceremony. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Buffy Summers and Angel O'Leary in holy matrimony."

The first part of the ceremony went by in a blur. The rings were exchanged, and finally it was time for the vows. 

"The couple has written their own vows," the priest said. "Angel?"

Angel took a deep breath. "From the moment I saw you I knew that you would be mine," he began. "Over time, I grew to love you like I've never loved anyone else."

"But then I lost you. I was terrified that I would never see you again. I swore to myself that I would not give up until I found you." He smiled. "And then, by some miracle, I did. We found our way back to each other, and it has led up to this moment." He took a breath. "Buffy Summers, I will always love you. I promise to never let you go ever again."

Tears were running down Buffy's cheeks by this point. "Buffy?" the minister said. 

She wiped her eyes. "Wow." She took a deep breath. "Angel, I also promise to never let you go ever again. The past few months that I have been with you have been the best months of my life. And I am ready to spend the rest of my life loving you. It took us a lot to get here today, and..." she paused to wipe more tears from her face. "And I am never going to let go of what we have now." Angel felt a tear fall down his own face. 

"Angel O'Leary, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Angel smiled at his beautiful bride. "I do."

"Buffy Summers, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled through the tears. "I do." 

"By the power bested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Angel put his arms around his bride, and they shared a long kiss. Everyone in the chapel stood up and cheered. Then they pulled apart and she took his hand, taking her bouquet back from a crying Willow. "I love you, Mrs. O'Leary," he said with a grin. 

She grinned back. "I love you, Mr. O'Leary."

They walked down the aisle, past their smiling family and friends. When they reached the end, the doors opened to reveal a beautiful, sunny day. 

They smiled at each other one more time. And together they walked into the sun. 

  


Epilogue

The wedding was everything that Buffy had ever wanted. The reception was wonderful, from the first dance, to the toasts, to Tracey catching the bouquet. And the wedding night...well it was perfection. 

Buffy and Angel left for their week long honeymoon in Hawaii the day after the wedding. They had a wonderful time, and Angel experienced his first sunburn. When they arrived back home, Buffy secured a job at the Sunnydale Press as crime editor. They moved into a nice house on the outskirts of Sunnydale. 

That summer, Buffy got the inspiration to attempt becoming an author during a conversation with Professor Strang. She realized that the story of her relationship with Angel, told from a different perspective, would be interesting reading. She could use the supernatural elements, and just pretend that she had added them to make it more intriguing. She spent three months writing her novel. It was about a vampire slayer named Serena who moved to Sunnydale to start fresh. There she met Devon, and they fell in love. She used most of the real details of her first three years in Sunnydale in the book. When she reached the part where she went to North Dakota, she used Angel's recollections on his years without her to alternate the points of view in the novel. She ended the book with the wedding of Serena and Devon. After careful consideration, she titled her book Forbidden Love. 

After her novel was finished, she began the difficult process of getting it published. After a few disappointments, she found a publishing company who was willing to publish her masterpiece. Forbidden Love hit the shelves on November 8, 2003. The book was an instant success. Readers across the country became entranced by the love story of Serena and Devon. Buffy made enough money from the book to never work again, but she kept her position at the Press, as she still enjoyed crime reporting. 

In February of 2004, West Coast Films offered Buffy a three million dollar deal to produce a movie version of Forbidden Love. She accepted on one condition: that the part of Serena be given to Tracey. Filming began in April and wrapped in July. The movie was slated for a December release. 

Everyone who was anyone attended the premiere. The audience loved the movie, and Buffy was thrilled by the correct portrayal of her true story. Tracey's acting was acclaimed by critics everywhere, and within days she was receiving offers from primetime tv shows and movie scripts. But the most important thing happened right there at the premiere: Buffy announced to the world that she was pregnant. 

The film was a complete success. Tracey landed several large movie roles, and became an A-List actress. Buffy quit her job at the Sunnydale Press so she could stay home with her child when it was born. However she became a major sponsor of the Press and the Manhattan Tribune. 

As for Harold Dempsey, he was found guilty on five counts of sexual harassment. The owners of the paper immediately removed him from his position, and he spent a year in jail. But the New York Times took a major hit from the scandal, and they lost 20% of their subscribers. The number of Tribune subscribers increased 30%. 

Angel Investigations remained in business, run by Cordelia and Wesley. Connor became an effective part of the AI team, and traveled to Sunnydale regularly to stay with his father and stepmother. Xander became the owner of his own construction business, while Anya continued to work at the Magic Box. Willow and Tara went on a tour of the world, and eventually settled in a house near Buffy and Angel's. Giles and Joyce moved in together, and proceeded to spoil their grandchild rotten before it was even born. Kristen broke up with her boyfriend of two years, but was quickly climbing the ranks at the bio lab. Danielle enjoyed her job at the Historical Society, and became a cheerleading coach for young girls at the community center. 

Serena Lynn O'Leary was born on July 22nd, 2005. Buffy and Angel adjusted to life with a child quite easily, and enjoyed every moment of parenting. They knew that they would have many more challenges to face, but what did it matter? They were living the good life. 

-The End- 


End file.
